Sound of Freedom
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Continuation of the One Shot Ride to Freedom. This story takes place after Ravenna's defeat and we take a look into Snow White's mind and the way she deals with her new found power and the love she has for The Huntsman.
1. Chapter One : Taste of Freedom

Hello, Hello mates~ well since some of you spoke here on and on Tumblr urging me to write more or to continue the story. I might as well give it to you guys. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the original One Shot, you're all so kind and I am glad you all enjoyed it, It meant a lot that you read!

Also anyone reading this story should read The One Shot **Ride to Freedom** because this will pick up where that left off. I hope you all enjoy this Three Chapter story all in Snow's Point of View.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Snow White, or the movie. I am in no way affiliated with the creators and/or actors. I especially do not own the Huntsman which is a damn shame….

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

_Tha gaol agam ort . . . _

So many weeks had passed since that night, since those words had been uttered and translated to me and yet the sound of his voice whispering those words to me still resonated in my mind.

After the battle and Ravenna's defeat (which let me tell you was something painful to me) I couldn't forget those words but a lot had changed . . . a lot had changed.

Despite what Ravenna had done I don't think I could completely blame her for how twisted she had become. I could see the sadness she possessed in her eyes as I dug the sword into her abdomen, in a sense it was almost as she thanked me as her body fell limp against the wall after moving away as if to protect herself from me. As if I had been the one to cause her the most pain and damage in all her life, that image I don't think I will ever forget it. Taking a life was a horrible feeling, the guilt tore away at me and for a while I couldn't find my grasp on reality. I didn't know how to deal with taking the life of another.

While the whole kingdom rejoiced for their new found freedom, I found myself trapped again in a new Prison . . . My Mind.

I began to understand how Ravenna could turn so cynical and twisted in her own mind. I mean how many lives had she taken? How much guilt and self loathing had she been living with? No wonder she wanted eternal beauty, if only she could see herself beautiful on the outside because she already knew that within her the beauty had vanished.

I couldn't let her go because I could still feel the warm texture of Ravenna's blood on my hands. Its metallic taste in my mouth as some of it had splashed onto my lips. When you took a life . . . when you killed someone, it was almost like you lost a part of yourself you could never regain. I spent weeks with the guilt. I couldn't find the rest I needed, sleep would either evade me or over take me and some mornings I would wake up completely sick to my stomach unable to eat anything.

I had to remind myself that I wasn't Ravenna, that I could not let my own self loathing and guilt take me to that dark place, I was stronger.

He said I was….

At least in my dream he said I was strong and for now that was the only thing I could take hold of. Perhaps at first I had believed that it had been real, that I was being duped into believing it had never happened, but along with the guilt of Ravenna's death I began to doubt that it ever happened. I couldn't think of a time when the Huntsman had given me real reason to believe he had wanted me. One kiss was not enough I later reasoned, to make him want me.

I would often remember our first meeting, when we were in the dark forest and he had just agreed to take me to Hammond's castle. He had just taken a drink and came at me, tearing away the skirt of my dress. I had thought for a moment he had come at me for something more but he scoffed in my direction and drunkenly slurred.

"_Don't flatter yourself" _

His eyes mocked me as he ordered me moments later to stay close. I found that I had become a burden to the huntsman who had agreed to journey with me and take upon the task of guiding me only for the money. He left me didn't he, he had left me in that village even if he did come back out of pity or guilt or whatever, but he had still left me there. Maybe I had made the whole situation between myself and the huntsman seem romantic because the honest to God truth was I wanted and needed so desperately someone to love, and someone to love me back.

William, he loved me. I know he did, I could see it in his eyes and it pained me so much that I could not return the feeling. Not anymore, not after what Ravenna had done. Regardless, William was no longer an option for me and sadly the more I rationalized what my relationship with the huntsman was, the more I realized he didn't love me. He loved who I represented to him. He loved who I reminded him of, he loved his wife. Unfortunately that meant that everything that had happened, the whispered words and heated touching was nothing more than a vividly cruel dream.

I however did love him. It was something so strong and real and pure and it'd be a bit clichéd to admit or say but this love saved me. It might have been a dream but what I felt was alive and it was real and it pulled me out of my mind. It's hard to explain how The Huntsman saved me without really doing anything. I mean I knew that it was no secret to anyone how hard I had taken the death of Ravenna; I was literally the only person who mourned Ravenna. I was the only one; after my coronation, that couldn't stomach the celebration and festivities.

For days, I had been lost in the fears of my mind and the endless thoughts and nightmares that featured Ravenna. I couldn't sleep or eat, I felt sicker and sicker every day. The more ill I became the more my chamber maidens became worried until they called for a doctor to come see me. He simply prescribed I stay in bed saying that it was nothing too important but he must have lied because he took my head maid to the side and spoke with her in hushed but serious tones. To be honest I didn't even care enough to eavesdrop, but after that it seemed all my maids and servants were overly watchful of me.

Yet still, I felt like I had no one left even if I was surrounded by so many people who loved me. But I didn't love me, and the more I hated me the further into my own depression I sunk. I was lost, confused, and tortured. Nothing was real to me anymore, no one's words reached through. In my mind I was completely alone.

The only thing that kept me sane in those days was the memory of the dream. I held onto that dream so desperately even though everything inside of me was telling me how foolish I was for relying on something that wasn't real to keep moving forward. I had, however; reached a point where I needed whatever little bit of hope and love I could find to keep my sanity. Even in death Ravenna was setting out to take my heart and corrupt it and I was waging such a desperate battle against her and the darkness.

At some point I had felt so entrapped and lost within the walls of my own castle and kingdom, that in the dead of night I took a horse and rode out of my Kingdom and out into the world. I left behind a small note, quick and to the point. It read:

_Do not come after me._

_I need to find myself._

_I will return._

_Snow._

I had ridden in the darkness of night into the dark forest, rode hard against the fear I felt and the power of the forest coming alive through my weaknesses. I rode past the darkness, through the land a whole days ride far from the Kingdom, and Ravenna, and the memories. I rode further than I could let my thoughts carry me until my horse stopped from sheer exhaustion near a river. The meadow we ended up in was vast and open, flowers and trees everywhere. The moment I stepped off that horse I was doubled over regurgitating, the smell was so over powering that I had to get into the river to rinse off. The river was refreshing, almost felt when I stepped in like it washed away all of my sins and sorrows.

I sat in that river for I don't even know how long. My mind dwelled on nothing and then occasionally it would think of Ravenna. I watched the water stream by me, rushing against my skin. I began to wonder what would happen if I just let the current take me and I just let the river do whatever it wanted with me.

No.

Thinking that way couldn't be an option.

I looked around and for the first time realized how far away from anyone or anything I was.

Where was I? I had wondered as I looked around with no one to tell me my location, I stepped out of the river and looked towards the white stallion who had been watching me while grazing.

"Do you think I could I find my way back?" I asked the horse who huffed at me annoyed but I could do nothing but smile. At least for that night I wasn't thinking of returning, so I made a fire and lay beneath the stars with my steed as my protector.

As I lay there, in the grass with the small fire warming me, looking up towards the night skies filled with endless stars that shone brilliantly, I finally let my mind wonder back to my kingdom and my people. Would they be alarmed that I was missing? Would Hammond's men and William be looking for me? What of the Huntsman? Was he worried for me? Truth was we hardly spoken in the four weeks since my coronation. They must all be worried, I supposed. I was after all their Queen and I had just taken off and run away.

Run Away…

Is that what I had done? Had I been so much a coward that I couldn't take the darkness I was sinking into that I ran? I thought of Ravenna, thought of the monster she had become as she drowned in her own darkness and hatred. In her quest for power and beauty when her insides were rotting away, she had let the darkness consume her and if I didn't do something quickly the darkness would consume me too and Ravenna would have won. She would have taken my heart and corrupted it.

I would not allow for that, because I would not allow myself to become what she had, but how? How could I stop myself from drowning in the darkness? And what would they think? I wondered. My people, what would they think of, if they knew the thoughts that ran through my mind? Would they still think me worthy to be their Queen, would they still think me pure? Was I, the way I was now, even worthy of one man let alone a whole kingdom. I bet Sarah wasn't this weak…she must have been so strong and beautiful…so much better than me.

I'm sure Sarah deserved Eric.

I wonder what their love was like, was it something strong and powerful? Something beautiful. I'm sure Eric was capable of a very pure and strong love and I'm sure he deserved Sarah just as much as she deserved him…I didn't deserve him. I felt the tears fall as I laid there looking at the stars.

He deserved so much better than me…I was so weak and he needed better than me. Besides his heart would always be Sarah's, I could never be someone he loved in that way because he would always love Sarah….but maybe he loved me as a friend.

I wiped the tears away and sighed. I didn't feel like the same girl I was when I meet him, maybe she deserved him but the me right now wasn't even worthy of his friendship. I didn't want that…I wanted to at least be worthy of his friendship, I wanted to be someone he was proud of, a Queen he could pledge his loyalty too . . . if only that.

Yet I had dug myself so deep into a dark hole that I had no idea how to pull myself out of. I closed my eyes and tried to stop my mind from working. I needed to rest, one night of real rest without thinking of Eric, or Ravenna or the Kingdom. Nothing, just sleep, surprisingly my wish was granted as I slept soundly through the night and well into the afternoon. I awoke feeling fully rested and not sick for the first time in weeks. It was refreshing really.

When I woke up though strangely enough I found fruits gathered in a neat little pile next to me. Someone had picked my breakfast for me. I sat up quickly confused and looked around. Anyone else would have thought themselves alone in the open meadow of the forest I had found myself, but I knew better. . . I had seen them before when I was in the enchanted forest.

Faeries.

They lived in the animals and plants. Quite and pure creatures that only revealed themselves to those pure and worthy enough, I smiled at myself perhaps I wasn't as lost as I had thought myself to be. I took an apple from the pile and stood, looking around to see if I could see them. I saw nothing but I felt them.

"Thank You." I said out gently and looked down at the bright red apple. I hesitated at first the last time I took a bite of an apple I had fallen into a deep slumber but I figured if I was going to free myself from the darkness I had to let go of Ravenna and my fears.

Closing my eyes I took a bite of the apple, tasting it sweet juices as it filled my mouth. The crunchy yet soothing texture of the apple in my mouth as I chewed, it tasted so sweet and soft. I swallowed and waited but after a moment I opened my eyes and saw that I was still very much awake. I smiled and quickly took another bite of the apple. Strangely enough the more I ate that apple the more I felt a heavy weight lift from my heart. I lost myself in the taste of that apple, as if I had never before eaten one and it was the most delicious thing in the world.

When I opened my bright green eyes I was startled to find a small fairy resting on the back of a butterfly smiling at me contently. I smiled back at it and it pointed behind me. Slowly I turned my body only to stop in wonder as they emerged from every direction. From the trees and the grass, from the birds and the fish even the flowers that were brightly blooming.

All of the different faeries bowing down to me in respect and loyalty.

I was so completely overwhelmed with emotion I felt the tears fall. My body trembled as the animals of the very forest came out to bow down before me as well, the small rabbits, the foxes, the wolves, bears and deer, small birds and squirrels. I watched them all bow and acknowledge me as Queen of the land and I could do nothing else but cry. I fell to my knees and cried before them feeling touched and saddened at the same time. Touched that I could be deemed worthy; sad because I could not see in me what they saw.

"Hello Snow White." The voice was deep and empowering it. My head shot up and I looked into the beautiful dark eyes of the stag I had encountered in the faerie sanctuary. He was so beautifully magnificent. Pure and white in color, its large antlers curled and strong, he inclined his head at me with respect before stepping closer. I couldn't speak I was just completely awe struck by him, he was beautiful. "My name is Eldred."

"Hello." I managed to croak and stumbled up to my feet so that he and I were looking into each other's eyes. I clumsily wiped the tears away and straightened up as I stared into his soft eyes. It was weird being in his presence almost felt like I was standing before my mother or father, I felt such respect towards him and at the same time as if I was protected and safe here.

"What brings you here Queen Snow White?" He asked me gently, his voice deep and powerful.

"I'm not sure." My response was honest.

"I sense you are in turmoil young one." I inhaled and slowly nodded my head. "What is it that troubles you?" I looked around to the creatures who now watched me curiously. I thought a moment, would my troubles seem childish to this legendry animal?

"I have blood on my hands." I whispered before turning to look at him. "I had to kill in order to free the kingdom of darkness, but now I fear the darkness is trying to take me." I felt my body shake as I finally admitted it out loud for the first time. "I don't know how to stop myself from sinking into the darkness. . . I don't want to be like Ravenna."

"You are not." He said, if Eldred had been human perhaps he'd be an older man with graying hair, his eyes a deep hazel in color and his smile would be gentle. I felt like he was smiling his gentle smile at me now. The tears fell from my eyes without permission and I stared into the eyes of the stag. "Queen Snow White you are nothing like Queen Ravenna, who was filled with hate and malice." My heart beat wildly in my chest.

"You are much more beautiful and far more worthy of the crown than she ever was. Look around you Queen Snow, all of the creatures in your land can see the strength within you."

"What strength?" I asked softly unable to see what they saw. "Show me so I can see it." I heard him chuckle at me, his chuckle sent a soothing feeling through my body.

"My dear Queen" He began, his voice filled with admiration. "You are truly capable of the one thing Ravenna was never capable of." I was silent as I watched him. "You possess a strength unlike any other, rare and beautiful in itself."

"I don't understand" He took at step forward and all the animals around me did the same.

"You see in others, what no one sees..."

"I do?" I needed him so much to guide me and he was doing just that.

"Yes my Queen. You are still so young but even in your youth you can so clearly see the good in everyone." His words were so wise and calming. "You saw something in Ravenna that made you sorrowful of her death." He was right, when I was younger for a flicker of a second I saw Ravenna's sadness and loneliness. Ravenna had been trapped and she had tried so hard to escape but only sunk deeper and deeper into her own hatred and malice, but I had seen it and I had known she was capable of it . . . of love and kindness.

"I did." I whispered agreeing with him.

"You love so strongly and beautifully my Queen." He seriously sounded like a parent who was telling their child how proud he was of them. "The way you can love so fully, without measures is what makes you so pure. Every living thing responds to the love you give off even the trolls of this forest can be calmed by you." I laughed softly at the memory of the troll that had attacked me and the huntsman only to stroll away when I came up against him.

"You have strength, you're not afraid to go against anything but at the same time you love and cherish, you have respect and admiration for all life." Elderd's words filled my heart with hope and suddenly I could understand what they saw in me. "You are the perfect Queen that this Kingdom deserves and we are prepared to give you our loyalty." My tears continued to cascade freely down my face and my body trembled.

"I am afraid." I confessed as I tried to calm my trembling. "That I will disappoint" I looked down and away from Eldred. "That I am not ready to be Queen."

"You are ready." He reassured and I searched his eyes, he was telling me the truth. "You are more than ready to be Queen. Just rule with your heart and never lose sight of who you are; never let go of the love you have for life." I smiled at him and nodded. He took a step closer and if he had been human it would have looked like he was coming to hug me. He allowed me to reach out and hug him instead, burying my face into his warm and silky neck, he was so soft.

"Thank you Eldred." I whispered against his soft fur and I felt so comforted in his embrace. I spent the rest of the week in Eldred's company. He would advise me and teach me things about the land I did not know. He allowed me to release my sorrows and fears, gave me courage and wisdom. Along with Eldred's companionship I seemed to have made a friend in a small wolf pup whose fur was ginger in color. He reminded me of Gus so warm and playful, so I named him Gus.

Gus's mother and siblings were always nearby and the faeries as well. I felt like I had left the world and gone to a sacred and special place that the creatures of my kingdom had created solely for me. Very rarely did I think of the Huntsman while I was there perhaps his image would invade my mind from time to time but I hardly thought of him. I didn't have room to think of him while Eldred was teaching me so much in my haven, However I knew I had to return back to the kingdom, they were surely waiting for me. As the sun set on the sixth day that I had been there I turned to Eldred and smiled warmly at him.

"I must go back Eldred." My voice was gentle and I reached out to caress my dear friend.

"I know." He replied and I felt my heart sink at the thought of leaving him. "But do not worry my Queen." He said with a smile "I will always be with you, never too far from your side or the side of you heir." I gave him an add look at what he added to the last bit of that sentence, I was hardly thinking of an heir so why would he? Regardless I knew that what he said was true, since Eldred was the spirit of the animals of the forest that presented it in the form of a Stag. I looked down to Gus who nudged my leg.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and Eldred spoke then.

"He wishes to go back with you." I stared at the pup wide eyed and shook my head.

"I cannot bring you back, how can I take you from your mother?"

"It would be a great honor for both Gus and his mother if you took him back with you." I knelt down as his mother who was a beautiful brown color approached me, inclining her head for a moment before looking into my eyes and I could see the admiration in them as she urged me to take her son. "Gus will be your guardian." Eldred informed me as reached out and lifted Gus off the ground and nestled him safely in my arms.

"Thank you." I whispered to his mother as she approached me and I gently rubbed her head. "I will take good care of him." I promised her before I let her kiss her son good bye and stood to my feet. My white Stallion approached us and I turned to Eldred once more. "Thank you…for everything."

"It has been my deepest pleasure." He bowed down at me. "Remember the ride back to your kingdom is a full day's journey. Stop for nothing keep on riding until you are inside the gates of your Kingdom." I nodded as I climbed the stallion, Eldred looked at me. "You should make it home before dawn."

"Thank you." I said again, unable to say that enough times to him. Once Gus was safely nestled in my arms I took one last look at the Stag who smiled at me once more before he turned into a million butterflies and disappeared then I rode off into the forest and back towards my Kingdom.

The whole ride back home I found myself thinking about Eric. In the last week I had hardly thought of him because I had simply not wanted to think of him but now there was no reason not to think of him and all I could think of was him. I hardly remember the journey since for most of the journey I was asleep and for the other part of the journey my mind was full of nothing but memories of the man I loved. Yes I loved him and I knew now I was at the very least deserving of his friendship. Eldred was right, by the time I reach my Kingdom's gates it was well into the night, perhaps it was early morning.

The guards at the gate did not seem to notice me and that was fine since I had a secret place to sneak back into the walls without being seen. Once inside the walls I took Albus (It's what I decided to name the white Stallion) back to his stable before secretly making my way back into the Castle with Gus still in my arms. The Castle had been restored to the way my father had kept it when he was alive, all of Ravenna's belonging finally removed and there seemed to be such lightness to the atmosphere I had not noted before.

I had not made my way straight to my room as I had originally intended. Curious I made my way to the throne room which was also used as a court room. It was back to its original state, it looked just like it had before Ravenna had changed it. I felt my heart swell and I smiled as I approached the large Throne. It was much taller than I was, towering over me and hiding me as I walked around it. Just as the stature of the chair hid away my small form, footsteps were heard and voices echoed from the hall until they filled the room. I stood rooted as I listened to them.

"We've searched everywhere." This voice was William, he sounded frustrated. I heard the sound of paper rustling and peaked out to see what was happening only to watch William, his father and the Huntsman place a huge map on the table. . . The huntsman. . .

"We've not searched everywhere." When Eric spoke in his thick Scottish accent I felt my heart stop beating and I was suddenly breathless. "We've yet to search the dark forest and what lies beyond those lands." He pointed to the dark forest on the map.

"She would not be so desperate as to venture into the dark forest." Duke Hammond said speaking to the Huntsman as if he was an idiot and that bugged me.

"You clearly don't know how troublesome your Queen is." Troublesome…was I still considered troublesome to the Huntsman? And he said _your_ Queen, not _ours_ or _mine _but _yours_. I felt my heart break a little. Even if I left to find myself and make myself more worthy of the man I loved and my Kingdom, in the end I could have the Kingdom but not the man. I exhaled and resigned myself to that fate, I leaned against the back of the chair hiding myself once more from them, not that they had noticed me anyhow.

"Snow is not troublesome!" William defended me, oh dear sweet William how very wrong he was. I was very troublesome, was I not causing trouble right now.

"I should know a thing or-" The Huntsman stopped talking midsentence and I'm not sure why but I felt a very charged silence fill the room. I had no idea what was happening but my body tensed and before I could even react something strong grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out from behind the throne. I honestly yelped a little startled before realizing I had been dragged out of my hiding place and was suddenly before the three men. It took them a moment before they realized who it was the Huntsman had dragged out of hiding.

"Snow!" William exclaimed rushing towards me and pushing Eric's hand away from my arm. Eric just stared at me as William placed his hands on my shoulders. "You're back!" he obviously stated and I turned my eyes to the Huntsman whose expression was unreadable. My body began to tremble under William's hold. Maybe I had done a lot of healing in the forest but not enough healing that I could bear the touch of William's hands at least not yet. I pulled away from his hands and I saw how my actions startled the three men, slowly I stepped further away, tightly pressing Gus further against my chest.

"How long have you been back your Majesty?" Duke Hammond asked as he too hesitantly approached me and I turned to look at him.

"I just got back not more than a few minutes ago." I replied and my eyes found the Huntsman's who like William did not move. I could see the relief filter through all of them even if the atmosphere was tense and charged.

"Where did you go?" William asked me gently careful not to invade my space again.

"Beyond the dark forest," I saw Eric's lips form into a grin as he looked over to Duke Hammond who made a face at him. He crossed his arms in triumph and then turned back to me. "There was something I needed to find."

"Did you find it?" Eric's voice sent shivers through my body and I gulped turning to him, pulling Gus impossibly closer to me.

"Yes." I said breathlessly and he nodded looking to the pup in my hands curiously.

"Why am I not at all surprised that you brought back a friend with you?" I smiled at Eric's words, almost like he was mocking me and lecturing me at the same time. It had such a warm and familiar feeling to it. Had I really not spoken to him in nearly a month? I shrugged at him and he chuckled at me, William said nothing and neither did his father.

"Are you tired your majesty?" William asked me, I felt terrible that he was speaking to with formalities but for now I believed it to be the best thing. I shook my head. I had fallen asleep several times on my journey home so in all honesty I wasn't really tired. Aching a bit from the journey but not tired.

"I am hungry though." I saw Duke Hammond nod before turning to leave possibly going off to call someone to bring me food. Once he was out of the room there was silence for a long stretch of time until Duke Hammond returned with my maiden servants and announced that I would soon be feed. My oldest Maiden came rushing towards me fussing over me like a mother.

"I'm so happy." She cried as she enveloped me in a huge hug and held me tightly crushing Gus between the two of us. He made a little sound of protest and she pulled away, her round face red from the tears she was crying. I laughed at her a little she was so cute. She touched my face, my shoulders my abdomen and turned to look at me. It was like was inspecting to make sure I was really Okay. "Are you both alright." Her voice trembled and I arched an eyebrow.

I looked down to her hand and then at Gus who made the same look as I. Both? What she going on about did she mean me and Gus? I looked up to her and nodded. "We're fine." I replied meaning to myself and Gus of course. She sighed and her hand moved from my abdomen to my face.

"I am so glad you are finally home. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." I said and I looked up to the others who were oddly enough giving me a strange look. Was I missing something? The shock and surprise in their eyes was just strange. I turned to the Huntsman who stared at me with an unreadable expression. The male servants all rushed in with plates of food for me and I was so happy to see them enter the throne room. I was rushed to the table and plates of delicious smelling food tickled my nose. I had not realized how hungry I was until I placed a piece of bacon into my mouth. So crisp and smoky, my god it was delicious.

The word was quickly spread throughout the Castle and the Kingdom was all up before dawn. All of my men now surrounded me affirming the rumors that their Queen had indeed return. Festivities broke out throughout the Kingdom and I smiled. William and his father to my left and Eric at my right, the dwarfs also joined us and greeted me warmly, welcoming me home. I introduced Gus to everyone and they welcomed my new wolf pup with open arms. As we all sat in each other's company for a while someone brought out a plate of apples and set it before us. I reached out and surprised Eric, William and the dwarfs as I picked up the brightest red apple of the pile and brought it to my face, sniffing its sweetness.

"Are you no longer afraid to eat an apple?" William asked me and I smiled at him. I smiled at all of my friends, turning to look at Eric for just a moment before I turned back to William. I felt peaceful, no longer consumed by the guilt and darkness and although it would still be some time before my heart completely heals, at least right now I was much better than I had been a week ago.

"No." I took a bite and looked around as I savored the taste in my mouth. They couldn't possibly understand what the taste of that apple represented to me now that I sat there before them feeling stronger and more alive than I had in weeks. I looked around once more before I turned to look at Eric, my heart swelling as he smiled at me. There was nothing too bad to be afraid of and I took another bite of that delicious apple.

Enjoying the sweet _Taste of Freedom._

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Alright so this Ends the very chapter of this chapter story. As you guys can see this chapter hardly had any interaction between Snow White and the Huntsman but that doesn't mean that there won't be some in the near future. I couldn't start a chapter on a peppy romantic note seeing as Snow did kind of just go through a traumatic event and I wasn't going to leave those lose ends dangling that way.

I really want you all to understand Snow White's way of thinking and thought process. As much as I want to jump on the Snow/Eric bandwagon right off the bat I still think that there are many complexities that involved not only Snow's relationship with Eric but with her Kingdom.

There were many, many clues in this chapter that hinted to whether or not the night spent between Snow and Eric was real or not, more obviously so towards the ending of the chapter. That will be later explored in the next two chapters.

Thanks for reading ^^b, do tell me what you think and please wait for my next chapter!

ButaTokki.


	2. Chapter Two: Touch of Freedom

Hello~ Thank all of you for your kind reviews. I am really glad that you guys are enjoying this Story.

Please be patient with me with the release of each chapter as I review my own stories about a million times before posting them and even then I end up with a bunch of typos. Either way thanks for all of the support!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing…AT ALL!_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. **Chapter Two:** _Touch of Freedom_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"What are your thoughts..?" I blink a few times and try to gather my thoughts as I stare at the older man sitting in front of me. I have absolutely no idea what he's been talking about and that might have something to do with the fact that I'm just ridiculously tired. I had spent all morning and most of the afternoon in meetings with councilmen and environmentalists, as well as the heads of each of the villages of the kingdom who came to me with petitions.

It has been four months since my return from Eldred's forest, that's what I had decided to call it, and so much has happened. The kingdom was prospering wonderfully, the land healing quickly. Already I could see the grass was greener and flowers were blooming. The trees have regained life and were growing leaves, the animals had returned and the water had been cleansed. Life had become much better in as little as four months and we were all still striving for near perfection.

I myself had so much healing and work to do. In my personal issues I was coming along nicely, I could now be alone with William without having some kind of panic attack but we were still working on him touching me. As far as my duty as a ruler I had a lot of peace treaties and battles to carry out in the four months, although for some reason my men always fought for me not to go out to the battle fields, claiming they preferred to have me at home, unwilling to lose me in battle and while at first it bothered me I guess I understood what they were trying to do.

The huntsman and I hardly spoke or saw each other, I was too busy and I have no idea where he was but I missed him. At the current moment I know he's not within the walls of my Kingdom since he left for some reason three weeks ago. I wondered where he was and what he was doing…I wondered if he would ever come back. I heard Gus yawn at my feet and I looked down to the pup that was steadily growing. His fur had turned a beautiful shade of red mixed with browns and white around the paws. He was what I guesstimate to be around eight months and he was growing nicely. He was so gentle but could be so fierce and protective of me and I loved his companionship. Gus lazily looked up at me as I looked down at him and I smiled. My hand reached down for his head and he made the effort of meeting me half way so I could caress him tenderly. He really was so lovely.

"Your Majesty?" The older gentleman's voice said to me and I finally turned my attention to him…what was he talking about again? I blinked at him a few minutes trying to remember but nothing came to mind, sighing I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my long black hair.

"I'm sorry." I said opening my eyes to look into his hazel colored eyes. "I am just really tired; I don't know where my head is. Would it be alright if we continued this tomorrow?" the room that was filled with council members and elders was silent for a moment, each looking at one another before the man spoke.

"Of course my Queen," I smiled at him appreciatively and that seemed to lighten his mood since he smiled back brightly. My people, I learned over the last couple of months, really do love me. They treasured me and respected me and I was grateful to them for that. "There is however one last topic we would like to touch upon your grace." He said and I stopped myself as I had begun to stand from my throne. I stared at him and all the others whom waited anxiously.

"Alright…" I said slowly and settled back down to my chair.

"I'd like to once again place before the council and my Queen the proposition of the Queen's marriage."

"No." I said standing annoyed. Over the last month and a half the topic had been brought more than once to my attention. I looked over to the men who had not once seen this side of me that was filled with annoyance. Sooner or later they would have to learn I was not as weak as they thought me to be because I knew that the men in this room thought me more of a public figure than a ruler. I didn't understand their urgency with my needing a King but I was not going to have it.

I had barely been Queen for five months and in reality I had only been useful as a Queen for three out of the five months, there was no need to rush me into a marriage. I looked around to all of the men of my counsel. Older elderly men who had been on my father's counsel long ago, men whose advice was greatly revered and heard. The man who was standing in the center of the room looked at me displeased with my outburst.

"It is a topic we will need to discuss eventually." His tone was brisk and I felt inside of my something stir. I felt as if something inside of me had come alive, they way he looked at me as if I was a child who was out of place, I was his Queen and they should have some respect. I bit my tongue however, let whatever was awakening bubble.

"It's not a topic I am particularly interested in." I countered and I heard a soft murmur around the room as I stood up against him for the first time since my coronation. His hazel eyes narrowed at me.

"Well you will need to listen." His lips dripped in venom and I felt my body tremble. "The King of Caspia is sending his son the Crown Prince to visit." He informed me. I could feel the temperature in the room drop. Caspia was a Kingdom three weeks journey from my own. It was a rather large Kingdom although not larger or more powerful than my own, it was still held as one of the top Kingdoms in the lands. Caspia was known for its exotic fruits and animals, Ravenna had once attempted to overpower them with her dark army but Caspia had an even larger army and fought vigorously against Ravenna ultimately causing her to retreat. Our Kingdom's had been at war for fifteen years, if the King was sending his son, it meant talks of peace.

"What purpose would the Crown Prince of Caspia have for coming here?" A silence followed my question that charged the room. I watched all twenty five of the men that were seated in a half circle before my throne. The one with the Hazel eyes spoke again.

"Talks of peace have begun between our Kingdom and His-" He began and I cut him off feeling a little defiant.

"Talk? I don't remember talking about this, I was under the impression that before we can solve any problems outside the walls of our Kingdom we first needed to fix the problems within." I saw his eye twitch.

"He is coming because a treaty of Peace was proposed between our Kingdoms." He continued ignoring my words. So, I was to be continuously ignored. Inside of me I felt whatever had awoken begin to boil.

"Exactly what does the treaty of peace between Caspia and Tabor entitle?" I heard my own voice, filled with sarcasm and suspicion.

"To bring everlasting peace, The King of Caspia has proposed that the two Kingdoms be united by Marriage." I knew it. I knew that they would pull this card on me. I couldn't say it surprised me, I couldn't expect them to see me, a young woman, who was imprisoned for fifteen years as much of a leader. I wouldn't see me much as a leader either, I would think me weak and useless…I would probably think like them but had I not proven my own worth to them? I escaped didn't I? I had survived the dark forest and went into battle and killed Ravenna…was I still not worthy in their eyes?

He kept on talking, saying how marriage of the two kingdoms would be profitable and wise for us. That I would be doing my Kingdom a service but the more he spoke the move whatever had awoken in me had begun to rise and gain strength. I would not be tied to a man I didn't know, I would not again be imprisoned and locked away. My life was mine, my Kingdom was mine. I was going to give them the Queen they deserved. A Good Queen, filled with understanding and Justice, I would not marry a narcissistic Prince who cared more for his own fame than for his people.

I knew the people of Caspia were not living a happy life, although Ravenna had not over thrown them, they were no better off than my people had been. In my time in the forest four months ago, while I spent that week with Eldred, he told me about the surrounding Kingdoms and their state. He was particularly displeased with Caspia and its Royals whom worked the people ruthlessly and gave nearly nothing in return. I would not have that, I will not continuously put my people through misery and I would be damned if I stood idly and let them suffer any further.

"Enough!" My voice was loud and overbearing. The power that had awoken in me unleashed itself on them like a raging lion and they sat rooted to their seats shocked by the weight of what was being poured on them. I stepped down from the throne and stared at the older man who quivered beneath my power. Never before had I unleashed the power inside of me, nor did I know that I could be so frightening but unlike Ravenna who planted fear in their hearts and used force to command, I used something else; An inner power that came from a long line of Royals, the power of a Queen that filled my very being, a sense of greatness that crushed all those around me.

I recognized the rush of adrenaline since I had once experienced it when I inspired the army to fight with me in battle but before today I had never stood up to the council and their topics. Usually I agreed with everything they suggested and occasionally I would hesitantly and shyly refuse to something only to be convinced otherwise. Today however something in me stirred and I was irritated with the idea that my words weren't being heard, for them to continuously bring up the topic of marriage was deliberately disregarding my words and I was not going to stand for it.

I took a step closer to the man with Hazel eyes, I saw him visibly quiver in his seat, and my eyes pierced his. With each step I felt a strength course through me I had never had before, each second the authority within me gained power. "Sir Powell." I said my voice calm but I saw fear in his eyes, it was overbearing and suffocating this power, I knew it was because I felt it and it was commanding.

"Y-yes my Queen." He looked like he shrunk, his voice stuttered as he spoke. I looked down at him before speaking again.

"You may not have the interest of my people in mind." I felt the venom come from my lips. "But I do, and I will not tie my Kingdom to Caspia. Tell the King of Caspia we have nothing to talk about." It was a whispered thing that was said but filled with power.

"I can't." he whispered and I felt anger surge in me, he must have seen it in my eyes because he began to stutter and speak. "He's already in Tabor!" he explained quickly. "The Crown Prince should be arriving any moment now my Queen." I turned away from him enraged, trying to calm myself so that I could think logically and not emotionally. I couldn't just kick The Prince of Caspia out, it would cause strife and more war and my people did not need this. I walked back to my throne and sat down, crossing my arms and exhaling. Trying to think of what my next move should be.

After a minute or so, where both the counsel men and I were silent, he doors to the Throne room opened and in walked William. I know he felt the energy in the room because he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me, his body instantly recognized my commanding presence, something he recognized from when we were children.

"Snow…" He began slowly and I looked up and stared at him, his back straightened and he licked his lips. "The Prince of Caspia has arrived." I closed my eyes feeling flustered. The Counsels eyes on me, I inhaled deeply clearing my mind and tried to think of another way, a better way to bring peace between Caspia and Tabor.

"Escort him to my Study, I will be there shortly." My voice was calm and soft, William took a bow before he turned and left me to the room of men whose eyes followed my every move. I stood from my throne and waited a moment before speaking. "I will be host to the Prince of Caspia, but under no circumstances am I agreeing to Marriage."

"Then what are you proposing to do my Queen?" Mr. Powell asked, I felt as if each man in that room shifted forward ever so slightly, their ears attentive to my following words.

"I'll figure something out." I looked out to all of them; I could see they were antsy and nervous. "That is all." I said as if telling them in those few words there was nothing else to discuss and that they were dismissed. I walked passed them and out of the throne room. Gus followed close behind. I walked quickly feeling as if the world was rapidly crashing around me and soon I found myself running, trying desperately to find a place to escape too. I found myself shortly after near the gardens, the sight of the trees had me stopping dead in my tracks crying so desperately hard. I was so hurt, so scared, so unbelievably alone. At that moment I would give to have someone who loved me, and cherished me and wanted to protect me to be beside me…

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and heard Gus whine silently by my feet. I looked down at him and exhaled, kneeling down I touched his head gently before pulling him into a hug. My body began to tremble and I found myself silently crying as I held Gus. None of them could possibly understand my feelings; they couldn't understand how scared I had been locked away, alone for so long in that tower. They couldn't possibly understand that the idea of marrying someone I didn't love would mean to me a lifelong imprisonment. I couldn't live my life being prisoner to someone I didn't love just to please the elders and the kingdom. If that would be the only thing I could not give them, the only bit of my freedom I could not let go.

For some reason in this moment I was suddenly overcome with a strange longing and wanting. The Huntsman's image came to my mind and I suddenly found myself wanting to be wrapped in his strong and broad arms, a place I knew I would be safe. I missed him, for some reason I missed him incredibly and had the strangest desire to have him with me. In the three weeks he had been gone sure I had missed him a bit and wondered where he had gone but I hadn't had this urge to race out of the castle, past the walls of the kingdom so I could find him. I wanted my huntsman…I want him now!

"Your Majesty?" The sound of Nana's voice had me standing slowly, though my back was still turned to her. Nana was an elderly woman and my oldest Maiden. Nana has been with me since I was a child, she was lucky enough to have been around during Ravenna's conquering, that week she had gone out to one of the villages where her family lived to see her daughter. I felt her soft and warm hands on my shoulder. Turning slowly I looked down at Nana, she was much shorter than me, her warm hands meet my face and she smiled. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you my child." She said with a smile and I felt the tears fall again.

"Really?" I asked feeling my voice break in its whispered moment, Nana nodded.

"You looked so much like your mother and held all the power of your father; I was so in awe with you just now." My hand came over Nana's and I chuckled. "You did well." Her baby blue eyes shone so brilliantly and I laughed, the tears still fell but I felt better. "Now come on, we need to freshen up there is a Prince waiting for you." I groaned and closed my eyes, momentarily I had forgotten about the Capricious Prince that waited for me in my study. Nodding I allowed Nana to guide me back towards my bed room so I could wash my face and quickly change into something much more appropriate.

I ended up wearing a soft golden dress that fitted my body perfectly. It was a bit casual but formal enough for the occasion, I must admit I liked my figure these days. I had gained a few pounds since I escaped the palace six months ago. I used to be so skinny, nearly skeletal and now I was much healthier, my body had become rounder and my breast fuller. My impossibly skinny stomach had expanded ever so slightly so that I looked fit and beautiful, if anything I was beginning to see a small bit of tummy but it was nothing to worry about my clothes still fit me perfectly.

When I entered my study thirty minutes later I was greeted with the impatient deep blue eyes of the Crown Prince of Caspia. He stood from his seat and straightened his clothes, eyes watching me with slight annoyance. Of course he would be annoyed I had made him wait a good thirty minutes but I smiled at him regardless, strangely enough the more I looked at him the more I noticed how beautiful he was. This Prince had every right to be conceited and narcissistic of his looks. This Prince was ridiculously attractive, born obviously with a gold spoon and with dashing good looks.

I learned that he towered well over me as I approached him and stood face to face with him, although I had to look up to see into his eyes. His mouth held a foolish little smirk upon his full and delicate lips. His nose was narrow but perfect, face structured to perfection. Oddly enough he looked like my huntsman, only he was more refined and groomed where as Eric was just gruff and rough. We were silent for a while; he was most probably inspecting me as I was him.

"Queen Snow White." He finally said after some time, his voice was smooth and deep and it carried the heavy sound of a Scottish accent, it actually made my heart skip a beat. "I am Edward James, Crown Prince of Caspia." I caught myself nearly swooning at the sound of him.

"I do apologize for making you wait Prince Edward James of Caspia." My response made him smirk at me and I had to control my breathing or else I would have hyperventilated. He was too mesmerizing. This was going to be a bit of a problem. On the one hand I was in love with Eric and nothing could ever convince me otherwise...on the other hand it had been six months since he and I really had a conversation, he was gone and I was human and all the pheromones this guy was giving off were working just fine. Self control was quickly leaving me. "I was mid council meeting when you arrived."

"Ah." He said stepping away from me and I sighed in relief, I felt that if I had stayed another second so close to him I might have just lost enough sense to kiss the man. "That explains that." I had to admit I had not expected to be so attracted to this man it's just that he looked so much like Eric only he was possibly a little younger. "I can't help but say Queen Snow, forgive me if I sound forward but…" he turned to look at me and I felt my heart jump into my throat. It really was like looking at a younger Eric. He took a step towards me and I felt the air escape my lips. He was so close and looked down at me and I felt as if I had been place in a trance because I was lost in those impossibly dark blue eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

My mind was completely blown of any thoughts. All I could do was look up and stare into those eyes, those eyes that so much resembled the Huntsman. It was as if the sight of him had captured me because I could not speak, I could not think, I just wanted to reach out and kiss him. "Truly you are the fairest of them all." He needed to stop speaking because by god if this man said another word I might just let him take me away.

"That's what I've heard." I found myself saying as I forced myself to look away and take several steps away from him. Catching my breath and clearing my mind. "Although I'm sure there are fairer than me out there." I heard my voice quiver and it might have been my imagination but I think I saw him smile a bit triumphantly.

"I've yet to see someone fairer than you." I smiled at him and walked towards the door. Being in a small space (not that my study was small, but it suddenly felt very small) was not the best idea.

"Walk with me." I simply said as I opened the door and walked out of the study so we could together roam the halls of my Palace. He did join me but it wasn't long before his charm in my eyes disappeared. After at least five minutes with him I found that Eldred was right when he said the Prince of Caspia was materialistic and vain. All he talked about was my beauty and wealth, not once did he bring up the economy and problems within the Kingdoms. I found myself bored and a bit annoyed with him and as the day carried on I might say I became disillusioned and even disgusted with how vain this man was.

He was so annoying and what bothered me the most was that he reminded me of Ravenna in some way. He talked of nothing more but the power, the money and the fashions. He talked about the parties and gossiped about the other Kings and Queens and Princesses and Princes, who was ugly and who was not. All he cared about were appearance and by dinner time I had reached my limit.

"Prince Edward…" I tried to control my anger, you would think our Kingdoms had been at war for fifteen years, he may want to discuss peace and union, maybe even how to improve each kingdom for the better but he thought of nothing more but himself. "Why have you come to Tabor?" He blinked at me as the serves placed our foods on the table. There was a great silence and from the corner of the room I could see Nana with a smile on her face.

"Am I not welcomed?" His question bothered me.

"I'm just curious as to why you are here?"

"I came to discuss the union of our Kingdoms" I nodded, silent a moment before speaking.

"Then why is it that all day all I have heard are talks of rumors and gossips and the social life of other royals that I am not interested in." He stared at me as I rose from my seat; to be honest I was too annoyed to be hungry.

"I thought you would like to be informed about what the others are into- I'm sorry have I done something wrong?" his voice sounded insulted and he too rose. Our eyes locked from across the table and the silence was filled with charged energy, both our Royal bloodlines poured from us. "I thought I was here to talk peace and marriage."

"Ha." I crossed my arms. "Edward James, Crown Prince of Caspia." The way the words left my lips was cold and calculating, it even sent a shiver down the Prince's spine. "I was imprisoned for fifteen years, I have watched my people suffer at the hands of a cruel and vain woman who cared about nothing more than her outer appearance and the power she possessed." I felt him shrink right before my eyes. "A woman who tortured my people for her own personal gain, do you really believe I would ever tie my life next to a man who is as vain as that woman." Somehow, the way my voice left my lips was overpowering because the sheer shock of my words caused him to sit back down.

"By my side I need a man who cares more for his subjects than he does himself; I need someone who will be just and righteous. I need a man who is more concerned with his Kingdom and his people and less interested in the social life of others!" Prince Edward James of Caspia turned into a child before my eyes, a child who was being disciplined as he looked down and away from me.

"Not once today have you given me reason to want to tie my kingdom to yours." He looked up and stared at me. "My Kingdom to me comes first; my people to me are the most important. If you want to talk peace between our kingdoms, then I urge you to stay for the month that you were originally intending to stay otherwise, the gates to my Kingdom are that way." My hand pointed towards the door. I turned without another word and left the dining hall. That was probably not the best idea, however; every time he opened his mouth I couldn't help but think of Ravenna.

However, perhaps I handled that a little too emotionally and less logically. I could have approached the topic in a more diplomatic manner and four hours later while as I lie here in my bed I am surely regretting my outburst. The elders will more than likely not be happy with me and I only proved to demonstrate how immature and impulsive I am. Understandably the man got on my nerves, but I acted too emotionally. Which, if I think about it, is not an uncommon thing for me these days. I must be sick or not getting enough rest because my emotions were all over the place.

"Gus…"I said turning to the pup that rested beside me, he lifted his head to look at me slightly "I messed up." I confessed and he yawned at me bored before resting his head back down to sleep. I exhaled and closed my eyes, one hand rested on my waist the other was above my head twirling a strand of my raven colored hair. The Prince of Caspia must already be well on his way home, I'm sure he must have left shortly after my abrupt speech. I'm sure he was the kind of man whose ego was easily hurt though in his eyes I might have seen a bit of kindness. I'm sure that if Edward was more concerned with his people than himself, his kingdom would prosper greatly and his people would live harmoniously and joyously.

The crazy part of it all was that as I lay there thinking about what I had said to the Prince I began to remember his every feature. I was actually letting myself admire the guy. He really did have an un-canning resemblance to the huntsman. Was it possible for two people of absolutely no relation what so ever to look so much alike? He has the same eyes well… maybe, Edward's eyes were a little bit bigger than Eric's but they had the same smile, the same expressions. Arguably Eric's eyebrows were much lighter and thinner than Edward's but they both had that annoying and adorable dimple on their left cheeks. Their noses were almost exactly the same except that Eric's nose was perhaps a tiny bit more refined. Other than those small differences the two could pass for clones.

"Or brothers." I said to myself, my fingers still twirled my hair. I turned to Gus. "Do you think they could pass for brothers?" He stared at me with a blank expression "But then that would make Eric a Prince…" I laughed. It was the funniest thing I could have ever said and I was the only one around to hear it. "Unlikely…" I let my laughter die down but the smile from the after math remained on my face.

I felt my body begin to relax and sleep found refuge in my eyes for I found they were closing and I was being whisked away into dream land. Now, due to all of my weird thinking and the comparisons I made between Eric and Edward, I began to dream that Edward was a Prince of Caspia. I dreamt that he was an amazing leader in his army who fought valiantly for his people. All of the people of Caspia adored him and he was ready to be king. He loved hunting since he was a child, in my dream his father had taught him to hunt and he hunted as a sport.

The vision in the dream changed and I found my six year old self hiding behind my father's large throne. My mother was still alive; it was the time shortly before her death sentencing illness struck. Someone was talking although I didn't know who, I was simply watching from behind my father's throne. I saw William peering out from behind his father's leg before sneakily making his way towards me. The two of us watched the adults speaking but our eyes were more on the two younger individuals standing alongside the older man who spoke to my father.

"_I think it's a fine idea!"_ My father laughed and my mother smiled warmly. The man who spoke with my father had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He placed one of his large hands on top of his eldest son who looked up at his father a moment with dissatisfaction but said absolutely nothing.

"_This is my son Aric John, Crown Prince of Caspia."_ He laughed and patted Aric on the back gently. The boy stood with this back straight, eyes staring off into nothing. He didn't seem to want to be there. He turned to the younger boy who seemed around the same age as I did in the dream, six. "_And my youngest Edward James."_

"_Snow White, I know you're standing behind my throne, come out child."_ My father called for me and I felt myself stumble forward embarrassed. I found I couldn't take my eyes off of Aric as I slowly emerged from my hiding place and into view. His blue eyes crashed with my own and I felt my small six year old heart skip a beat. _"This is my daughter." _My father said as he rose, taking me by the hand and towards Aric and his father. _"Snow White, Princess of Tabor."_ I felt nervous for some reason.

My father knelt down before me and made me look him in the eyes_. "Snow."_ His voice was gentle as he placed his warm hand on my small cheek. _"This is Aric."_ He turned to the boy who was clearly much older and taller than me, I looked up at Aric and he looked down. _"When you are old enough, He will take care of you and protect you and you will marry this boy."_ I blinked and stared at Aric who held back a scowl, I cocked my head to the side.

"_I'm going to marry him?"_ I asked as I turned to my father who nodded at me. I took a step away from my father and towards Aric. Grabbing his sleeve I pulled him down so that I could look into his eyes more comfortably. _"How old are you Aric John?"_ I asked curiously and he arched a blond eyebrow high.

"_Thirteen."_ He replied, I could see his annoyance slowly leaving him and curiosity and a tenderness fill him. _"How old are you Snow White?" _

"_I am six."_ He grinned at me_, "Do you want to marry me?" _He snickered playfully at me as he pat my head.

"_We don't really have a choice, Princess."_ his accent was thick and Scottish just like his father's and I found it funny, crossing my arms I looked at him. Our father began to talk then and I stole away both Prince Aric John and Prince Edward James. Along with William, I spent the whole day playing games with the boys. We played hide and seek and Aric always found me. _"I bet I could always find you, Princess."_ Aric said to me as we lay on the grass with William and Edward, gasping for air after so much running.

I sat up and looked down at him, my eyes watched him curiously. _"You promise?"_ he sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"_Promise what?"_ he asked, the other two boys sat up. I reached out and grabbed Aric's face. My small fingers gently warmed his teenage cheeks.

"_Do you promise to always find me and take care of me? Do you Promise to always protect me?" Aric_ chuckled and when my eyebrows furrowed he nodded.

"_Aye, I promise Princess."_ He finally smiled at me and I felt my heart soar. It flew high into the clouds and something strange filled my body. We continued to play the four of us, giggling and running around. The gardens of the Palace filled with childish laughter. As I ran however I tripped and fell forward preparing myself for the fall.

I awoke startled as if I had felt the hit from the fall in my present state. I had been asleep for no more than an hour before I awoke so abruptly from my dream. Looking around I felt my heart race. What a strange dream, a memory perhaps? One that I had not thought of in many years; Maybe the whole talks of marriage and seeing the prince of Caspia brought along memories I had long since forgotten. I didn't want to think of marriages and narcissistic princes. I just wanted to fall right back to sleep. Closing my eyes I prepared to do just that but in that moment something peculiar happened.

As I closed my eyes and let my mind be free of anything so that I could fall back into slumber I felt something hit me in the stomach. Opening my eyes, I looked down towards my stomach and saw nothing which was strange because I was positive something had just hit me. I brought my hands to my stomach to see if I could feel the object that hit me, maybe it was something small that I had missed, when suddenly…something moved.

I felt my heart stop and my hands froze over my stomach. Whatever had hit me earlier wasn't a hit…it was a movement and the moment was coming from inside of me. I felt it again and I gasped completely terrified…what in the world was going on?! I sat up quickly and took a deep breath; maybe it was all in my head…maybe it wasn't real. I mean I was having a hard time and with my history of depression, and emotional outbursts, I'm thinking it must be all in my head.

"Or not…" I said out loud as I felt the movement again. I felt my heart just stop beating, what was happening. My hand rushed to my mouth to keep me from screaming out. I was seriously starting to enter into a state of sheer panic. I got up from the bed and quickly made my way towards the door, when I pulled the doors open I found two night guard. "Go find Nana…quickly!" They looked at each other worried but did as I told them.

I had to wait five long and miserably torturous minutes for Nana to come to my room. All the while all sorts of thoughts were running through my head. Had Ravenna done something to me before her death and only now were the symptoms of her curse surfacing. What was I going to do? Was I dying? What could Ravenna have possibly done to me? What did she do? By the time Nana walked into my room I had thought myself into a furious frenzy.

"Snow!" she rushed to me as I was sitting down in a corner of my room, hands in my hair, head down and going quietly insane. "Child what is it?" she cooed as she came down to my level and wrapped her warm meaty arms around me. I clung unto the older woman for dear life.

"I'm dying" I said softly but my voice quivered. I held onto Nana tighter. "Nana I'm dying." I felt the tears falls from my eyes.

"Calm down child, I don't understand." She pulled away from me and put her gentle hands on my face. "What's the matter?" My blue eyes stared into her green ones. Worry and love were seen in her green eyes and my tears just spilled faster.

"Ravenna did something to me Nana." I saw the fear in Nana's eyes as I said this. "She has to have done something. Something to kill me I just know it."

"Snow, calm down." She wiped the tears from my eyes and the sweat from my face "Explain yourself, what do you mean Ravenna did something to you? She is dead child." I inhaled and tried to gather me scattered and frightened thoughts.

"She must have placed a curse one me before her death Nana." I said as she helped me up from the ground. "I was lying on my bed earlier and from within me something moved." I looked at Nana completely terrified and yet in Nana's eyes I saw the fear slowly disappear and that fear was replaced by understanding and tenderness.

"Something moved?" She questioned me and I huffed, did she not believe me!?

"Yes something inside of me moved Nana." I threw my hands in the air and began to pace. "As if something kicked me from the inside out, it scared me completely out of my mind." Strangely at that moment I felt the movement from within me once more and I froze. "Nana…come…" I said softly and the older woman came closer.

I took hold of her hand and placed it over my stomach and after a moment when the movement came again I saw a smile spread widely over the older woman's face. "Why are you smiling. . . this is serious!"

"This is wonderful." She said with delight and I stared at the woman as if she had gone mad. "This is not Ravenna's doing and you are not dying my Queen."

"Am I not?" she shook her head and guided me back to the bed where we both sat. "Then if I am not dying, what is happening to me?"

"I will admit I was a bit concerned since I had not seen a very massive change in your physic, although I had been informed about what has been happening to your body since a month after your coronation." I stared at her completely confused.

"What?"

"I didn't know how to tell you this earlier my Queen" She began, he fingers twirled nervously but she continued "what with your mental condition and need to focus on Tabor I didn't know how to tell you or even bring it up my Queen."

"Tell me what?" I felt like Nana was going around in circles but she sighed and smiled at me, gently holding my hand.

"My dear Snow White." She looked at me with such love and tenderness. "Do not be afraid my Queen, for the movement you felt was not death it was a touch of life." I stared at Nana blinking several times unsure I understood what she meant.

"Life?" she nodded. A touch of life, to say there was a life within me meant that I was carrying a life and if I was carrying a life it meant. . .I froze, my heart skipping several beats and I stopped breathing, my mind going blank. "Life. . ." I repeated and suddenly looked towards Nana completely amazed. "Life, Nana? A lif- a child?" I questioned and she nodded.

This made absolutely no sense, it wasn't really possible. In order for me to have a child inside of me I would have had to have slept with a man, and I had not slept with a ma- well I mean I dreamt I slept with a man but then how-why-what? I sat unsure of what reality even was anymore.

"Are you sure Nana?"

"Yes. The Doctor is the one who told me." I looked at Nana. I felt the tears fall. If the Doctor had told her then it must be real. Inside of me, growing all of this time, had been a child I had not been aware of which meant that night five months ago had been real. I _had_ made love with Eric, he and I had been together because together we created life. My hands raced to my face and covered my mouth as a sob escaped me and the tears fell quickly. A life, Eric and I had created life, a child. . .it had been real.

A sudden rush of emotions hit me in that moment, I particularly recognized anger and hurt towards Eric, betrayal and not surprisingly a hell of a lot of love for the man that was currently missing from my life and whose child was in my womb. Nana continued to talk and explain my condition to me. I asked why I wasn't showing since I was clearly so far along in my pregnancy and she explain that being that when I fell pregnant I was for one nearly skeletal from malnourishment and my being so young, it wasn't uncommon that I wasn't showing but that I had no need to worry before the end of my fifth month and beginning of my sixth, I would surely grow a belly.

She was surprisingly right, because in three weeks time my stomach had grown to a beautiful shape. I felt absolutely stunning. I did absolutely nothing to hide my state and everyone in the Kingdom was soon aware that the Queen of Tabor was going to have a child. Also surprisingly, I found the day after I learned of my pregnancy that Edward James Crown Prince of Caspia had not left back home as I had originally thought and had stayed. He had told me of how he had never had anyone call him out like that and how I had been right in what I said. That Caspia did need a King who was more focused on the Kingdom's interest than his own vain needs. He asked me to let him stay in Tabor and teach him and, to form a bond with him and become friends.

I accepted.

Of course I informed him that no wedding was to be had not just because of what I said but also because I was with child, the news surprised him and I told him it took me very much by surprise as well. Perhaps what surprised me even more was that three week after I had told Edward of my pregnancy, I found myself in my garden with the Handsome prince who so strangely resembled Eric, telling me that he had fallen in love with me despite my state.

"What?" I said as he took my hand and gently pulled me closer. My heart racing in my chest as I looked up into those sea blue eyes, his smile so alluring.

"I have fallen truly and honestly in love with you Snow White." He kissed my hand and I felt my heart flutter. "Even if you are carrying the child of another man, I can come to love and cherish that child as my own." He sounded so sincere and so perfect. I would be a fool not to accept this, and perhaps a fool I was.

"Edward." I said as my hand reached out to his handsome face. "We can't."

"Why!" pain and desperation mixed in those beautiful eyes. "Tell me why."

"Because this child will always be the Heir to the throne," he furrowed his eyebrows confused "Even if we unite Tabor and Caspia through marriage no child you and I conceive can ever become ruler. It would not be fair."

"I do not care about that." He said suddenly and I was taken back. "I honestly do not, I know that if that child is raised in the way you figure to rule Tabor and how you have been teaching me to Rule Caspia, I know he will be a fine ruler to both our Kingdoms…I just love you Snow White…I…ever since I was a boy to be honest, I have loved you." I blinked and stared at him.

"A boy?" he nodded.

"You might not remember very much but when we were young you and I meet." I had a strange feeling I knew where he was headed with this. "In fact it was no coincidence the elders chose Caspia as the Kingdom to marry with; your father, before his death, so planned it that way."

"My father?" I flashed back to the dream I had three weeks ago…that had not been a dream. "Hold on…Yes…I remember." I smiled and I found him smiling too. "You were hiding behind you father and…"I stopped before looking into his eyes. "Your brother." Edward nodded and sighed.

"Yes, it's true. Originally you were betrothed to my elder brother Aric, but Aric disappeared years ago after the death of his wife." I blinked at him, and cocked my head to the side.

"Wife?" Edward nodded; he took me by the hand and sat me down on the stone bench near a pond.

"Aric was surprisingly affected when we had thought you died nearly fifteen years ago, he had been thirteen at the time but blamed himself for not being able to protect you." He began, his strong hand still held my hand as he told me the story. "He trained vigorously after that, He had been filled with so much sadness and hatred toward Ravenna that when we set out in battle towards her, he was in the front line battling."

"How long after Ravenna's take over had she attacked?" I asked and he made a grim face.

"No later than two years afterward. Aric had been fifteen but he made his way out into the battle grounds. I had not seen my brother in three years and when he returned he was eighteen years old."

"Eighteen" I whispered.

"Yes, and he carried with him the stench of the dead and anger of the lost. He had changed so much." Edward paused for a moment to think before he continued. "He lost himself in everything he had seen. My sweet and caring older brother turned into an angry drunk who seemed lost not only to the world but to himself. A part of him had been taken away from him in those fields and I feared nothing could save my brother."

"Until he meet his wife?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Until he met his wife," Edward smiled at the memory "Aric was in no way worth saving or so he said but she did so anyways."

"I heard a story like this once before." I was thinking of what Eric had once told me, of how his wife Sarah had saved him.

"I called her Ella, it wasn't her first name, her middle name was Elaine and I called her Ella" he explained and I nodded "Aric hated that I called her that but I did so anyways." I laughed as he said this and he laughed too. "She made him forget his anger and his hate, made him forget you. My brother fell so absolutely in love with Ella. She wasn't a royal, a commoner as you would say but a good woman and my brother loved her more than anyone or anything."

"Sounds nice." Edward nodded.

"It was, Eric married her three months after his return he was still eighteen at the time." He shook his head at the memory. "My father had been furious but later accepted the marriage and though Aric refused to live in the palace and preferred a much simpler life with his wife, but he knew eventually he would have to take throne, so Ella had to become accustomed to life in the Palace and everything was peaceful for a while in the Kingdom."

"Did he ever think of not becoming king?" Edward nodded at this and turned to me.

"Many times he mentioned to me how me might give the crown prince position over to me but ultimately Aric did love his Kingdom very much . . . it wasn't until Ella's death three and half years later that the idea of him refusing the throne became more than just an idea." I remembered Aric, who indeed seemed like he would do anything for his country.

"On a hunting trip Aric went on with my father one afternoon, Aric was Twenty Two at the time, our age. He was a particularly fantastic hunter by the way" He smiled as he said this and then sighed. "Ravenna's men attacked the kingdom again, although we managed to fight them off in their wake they took many lives and one of them was Ella's." I could feel the pain in Edward's voice vibrating through my whole being.

"As hard as your death had initially been of Aric, Ella's death was a far more powerful blow. He spiraled back into depression and despair, anger and hate. The booze had become Aric's only comfort and friend and no matter how we tried as a family to console him none of us could reach him."

"It must have been difficult for him…And you. You loved Ella didn't you?" Edward nodded.

"She was like an angel, beautiful but don't misunderstand. I loved Ella like a sister, losing her was as if I had lost Aric and in a way I had lost both, because one morning three months later Aric was gone. He left everyone and everything behind. Cared for nothing more."

"I get the feeling Aric wasn't the only one who changed." Edward smiled at me knowingly.

"You don't miss a thing do you Snow?" he laughed and nodded. "You are correct. Prior to Ella's death the Kingdom was in order, united even." He looked away from me then. "After Ella's death it felt as if everything fell apart. When Aric left he didn't just renounce the throne, he renounced us as a family and that did things to us. My father didn't know how to handle Aric's disappearance, fear that he would end up killing himself nearly drove him mad and he began to lose control of the kingdom. My mother fell in to depression and I retreated into myself."

"You wanted to forget it all?"

"Yes." He replied. "I wanted to forget everything, so much so that I became obsessed with myself and the lives of others so I didn't have to think about how mine was falling apart." I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I never imagined I would lose myself to such an extent. You brought me out of that though, brought life back into me…you're a breath of life Snow. It why I want you to marry me, because I love you, besides with my brother gone I become the Crown Prince and your father betrothed you to the Crown Prince of Caspia, and that is me so…" he trailed off and I laughed.

I found myself however, thinking about my Huntsman at that moment. Thinking of where my breath of life was. I had come to peace with what had happened with Eric, his departure, and his deceit. I figured he had his reasons and at the end of the day I still loved the man and being angry wasn't going to change what was.

Inside of me was the child of the Huntsman was still growing and I would be a liar if I said I didn't want it or didn't love it. Of course there was still so much I didn't understand and so much Eric would need to explain to me when and if he ever came back but for now, I forgave him and just missed him so much. No matter what I did or what he did, I was still in love with him.

"Still Edward…I love another."

"I'm always losing to someone aren't I?" He pouted and I felt a wave of tenderness surge through me and I pulled him into a hug.

"In the three weeks you and I have had together Ed, I have come to love you too." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Although it's not the kind of love you would hope for, it's the best I can offer you Edward. To love you like family, like a brother."

"You can't kiss your brother you know." He complained and I laughed. Eventually he was laughing too. "I'm not giving up." I pulled him into another hug because I knew I could never return his love but hoped to have him near because in these three weeks he had become so precious to me. I closed my eyes and just let myself become comfortable in that hug.

I settled into that embrace, my body relaxed and feeling safe. My mind was clear of everything and as I sat there in Edward's arms, the wind picked up and with it, it carried the scent of earth and musk but there was something else mixed in that scent, a familiar smell. Something in me stirred and it was as if there was a strong pull in my heart because I was urged to open my eyes and look ahead. What I found had my heart stopping in my chest. My blue eyes crashed with deep blue orbs and I slowly pulled away from Edward as I took in the full image of the man who stood a few feet away from me.

Edward seemed confused as I pulled away from me and turned to follow what my eyes were looking at though at that moment I felt like I could focus on nothing more than the man I was seeing. Tears fell unwillingly from my eyes and I stood. He looked so worn and tired, his hand held onto a small bag that he carried over his shoulder. He stared at me with guilt, and sorrow, but I saw in his eyes relief and perhaps acceptance as I stood to greet him. He took in my full image and I could see something else spring to life in his eyes.

"Ar'ye never going to stop causing me trouble Princess?" he asked and I saw a grin cross his features as a chuckle left my lips. Oh I didn't think I would ever stop causing him trouble, in fact I think I was going to cause him many, many, many troubles. "You look beautiful Princess."

"I am a Queen." I replied like a pouting child but taking several steps towards him. I found myself a feet or two away from him and he just stared into my eyes and I felt my body heat up.

"Oh aye." I watched as he put the bag down on the ground. "I know that." The tears would not cease and his hand was suddenly on my cheek gently wiping the tears away. His touch only produced more tears and I found both his hands on my cheek.

"Did you know I was with child?"

"I thought you might be" his accent was still thick and Scottish, though his voice was soft "though I wasn't entirely sure." He said. "It was not until I saw you just now that I was certain of it."

"Where did you go Eric?" I asked him feeling a little angry. "Why did you leave us?"

"There was something that was preventing me from staying." He said slowly. "Someone I had not let go." He looked at me.

"Did you let her go?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Aye, I sent her off properly." The sheer sound of his voice brought such comfort to me and I found there was a different sense of tenderness in his voice, a new brand of gentleness that had not been there before. Surely, Eric seemed as if the burden he carried around was lighter.

"Why?"I needed to hear it. I didn't want references or little clues. I wanted it to be made clear to me; I needed it to be made more than clear to me. Eric pulled me closer and looked me straight in the eyes; I had forgotten the world around me and could focus on nothing else but him.

"Because for some reason that is far beyond my understanding." He was quite for a moment as he looked at me so deeply. "Be it fate or destiny." He gently touched my face "I fell in love with you." The words left his lips and I felt my heart soar. "I knew that if I carried Sarah around with me though, I could never make you happy Princess."

"I love you too…and I am a Queen." I cried but I was elated, I didn't care anymore that I was a Queen or a Princess. At that moment I was a woman who was being told by the man she loved that she was loved too. Eric laughed and pulled by body into his arms and held me tightly. I could not have been happier than where I was at that moment.

"That's right, you're a Queen." He said gently. "But you'll always be My _Princess_." I understood what he meant. See no matter what was going to happen from here on out between me and Eric, if he became King by marriage to me Eric would always be _My Huntsman_. We would always be to one another, the Princess and the Huntsman, the people we were when we meet in the dark forest.

Eric pulled away only just slightly so that his lips could find mine. I recognized the taste and it was wonderful. Different than how I remembered it in its drunken taste; now it tasted a bit sweeter, less bitter, like an apple freshly picked from a tree but still familiar. He tasted wonderful. And yes there were still so many things that needed to be said, many things that needed to be cleared but the most important thing of all had been said and cleared. Eric, the man I had thought could never love me did in fact love me and I could not be happier.

Later, we could get around to the explanations of what happened and the plans that what our future would be, but right now I can think of nothing else than the taste of Eric's lips and the touch of his skin against mine. Just the power and calmness it brought to me was liberating.

I guess you could say that being in Eric's arms, being entrapped in the feel of him was to me the very feel and _Touch of Freedom._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

YAY! Chapter is out, and ladies and gents it's LOOOONG. Let me tell you this chapter took me forever to write! I think I deleted and rewrote this chapter like four times. Between where I wanted to take this chapter and how I wanted it to unravel I was going nuts. I hated everything I wrote but I finally I have something I am happy with.

Let's see if you guys can figure out where I am taking this~

If any of you figure it out, which it's really very obvious then I know you're all sitting there like ERMERGERD!

And if you haven't figured out where this is going, well never fear the last chapter will answer all your pretty little questions~

OH also if you need a visual idea of what Edward James looks like…go look up Liam Hensworth, he can me your visual picture of Edward :P

Either way Review. Tell me what you think and keep on the lookout for the Final chapter in this installment, entitled _The Sound of Freedom._

**ButaTokki.**


	3. Final Chapter: The Sound of Freedom

Well, it has been an absolute pleasure, to write this story. I had not originally intended it to develop the way it did, but I am actually very proud of this story and its ending. To all of you who went along for the ride and to all of you who will go along with it in the future. Many thanks!

And so, without much more to say; Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing…AT ALL!_

_This Chapter is Dedicated to my cute and amazing little cousin, who gave me the idea for the final part of this story!_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. **Final ****Chapter:** _Touch of Freedom_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Silence . . .

That's the only thing that was heard between me and the huntsman.

It wasn't that I couldn't say anything; it was more like I didn't want to say anything. My clear blue eyes stared into the dark depths of his ocean like eyes. A part of me wanted to shout and scream and frankly punch Eric; the other part of me completely understood his warped up logic and the things that lead up to this moment. His thought process at that time before the final battle finally revealed all the secrets that had been kept from me, two months and three weeks after the Huntsman's return.

However; if I'm going to be mad at anyone it should be at William because at the end of the day everything has been his fault; poor, dear, jealous William. I couldn't really blame him either, my withdrawal from him must have been hard to take and understand. Exhaling, I finally broke eye contact with the huntsman, a frustrated hand running through my long black locks. I closed my eyes trying to figure out how I was going to process this information that was just given to me.

"Do you trust me?" I suddenly asked him, I could see by the way his eyes widen that the question had taken him by surprise. "Have you ever trusted me?"

"Yes." He replied, the deep vibrations of his voice sending Goosebumps up and down my arms.

"Then why couldn't you have trusted me then?" I knew that he knew that I was furious; I could see the way he subtly shivered from the energy I was releasing. He put his hands up as if to try to calm me down by touching me but I pulled away from him before he had the chance to come near me. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You weren't exactly easy to talk too after the battle." Excuses!

"You could have found a way!" I snapped at him, with suppressed frustration he rubbed his temple. I finally knew…the events that transpired that night. The reason why I awoke believing at first it was a dream, the reason I felt alone and abandoned for so many months. His dark depths searched my eyes, trying to desperately find an excuse that would make everything ok.

"Princess-"

"I'm a Queen god damn it!" I barked and I visibly saw him jump. I made Eric the Huntsman jump in fear. Nice. I exhale sharply and move away from him, turning my back to him. I had finally summoned the courage to ask the Huntsman what happened on that night that I had fallen pregnant.

Let's just say that what I found out made me furious. They had tricked me. William and Eric, I mean. As it turns out William had come looking for the huntsman shortly after I had fallen asleep in his arms. I'm sure the man must have been shocked and devastated and burning with pure blind jealousy. There was nothing more stupid than a jealous man.

I can't exactly imagine the kind of conversation that ensued due to the circumstances between the two men, but I know where it lead; apparently, William had convinced Eric that if I awoke in his arms my thoughts would be filled with him (Which I'm sure made Eric as giddy as a child) William went on to explain that if my thoughts were so consumed with the thought of Eric, if I became worried over him then I would never focus in fulfilling my mission of killing Ravenna. I would be so preoccupied with Eric that I could be hurt in battle, I could be distracted and in turn making me believe it was a dream was the best idea.

William was an idiot.

Eric was an even bigger idiot.

They manipulated me, twisted my thoughts and made me feel like a complete lunatic. I had felt so alone in those months, so void of emotions and in myself falling into darkness. All I had needed was the reassurance that someone loved me, even if I was broken and shattered, that someone had loved me, did love me. Wanted me, but neither Eric nor William ever stepped up to tell me the truth and in turn I nearly lost myself to the darkness that was itching to devour my very soul.

I inhaled deeply, trying desperately to calm myself. I felt a small electric current of pain shoot down my back and I figured it must had been from the anger I felt. I had to keep my emotions under control, the last thing I needed was to kill the Huntsman before I could extract my revenge on him. Opening my eyes I turned to look at him once more.

He sat perfectly still under my scrutinizing gaze. At the very least he had come back right? At the very least…he finally said he loved me. Sighing I walked over to where he was, his head hung low and I watched him silently for a moment before letting go of the anger and gently placing a hand on his broad shoulder. He slowly looked up, silently begging me to forgive him. Without much effort, I pulled him towards him.

I pressed his face to my large stomach and leaned down just slightly to kiss the top of his head. His arms wrapped around the lower half of my body. "You will have to spend your whole life…making it up to me." I said softly, I could feel him smile against my skin as he further buried his face into my belly. After a small moment he pulled away just far enough so that I could look down into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"If you so wish it," his voice was low, I leaned down. My hands gently cupped his face and I let my lips softly kiss his. It was a very tender kiss that packed so much of my love for him. When our lips pulled away from one another I heard him softly say "Go easy on William," he said as he cuddled his nose with mine.

I gave him a long and rather annoyed glare. He simply smiled at me and pecked my lips tenderly. Puffing my cheeks I pouted as he stood to take me into his arms. I feel safe and warm here, wrapped in the arms of this man who I love so dearly. "Only if you promise never to leave me again," I say as I breathe in his earthly scent.

"I promise,"

"Promise to be my King…." I wait in the silence as he takes a moment to answer.

"I promise." My heart skips a beat as his grip on me tightens. "I won't ever leave you again Princess, I promise. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, I won't ever let anyone hurt you, and I will spend the rest of my life making everything up to you." I close my eyes as I nestle further into his embrace. Here is a tower of strength, a pillar of hope.

I don't say anything; I hardly doubt I need to say anything. I'm tired. Being pregnant is tiresome and truthfully I'm a little bit uncomfortable today, though I don't know why; it's like my body is jittery all over. After a while we pull out of each other's embrace. He urges me to talk to William and informs me that he has to go talk to the elders, though I don't exactly know for what.

Eric leaves first. I linger in the study a while longer, my hands on the small of my back, my fingers gently applying pressure as I tried to massage the knots I felt forming there. I don't know why my body felt like it was so distressed that it was causing me great discomfort. Inhaling I close my eyes, wincing slightly as my fingers manage to help me pass through a rather uncomfortable wave of pain. Exhaling I open my eyes, my body more relaxed.

It was time to talk to William.

.

.

.

I found William lost in a train of thought somewhere out in the gardens, his green eyes stared out towards the horizon, I can't presume to know what he thought of but it must have been something important, or so I assumed. I didn't approach him right away; simply watched as the sun splashed its rays on him. I won't deny myself the truth that William truly was a beautiful man. There was something so charming about him that oozed from every pore in his body. He would be any girl's knight in shining armor if he was given the chance.

He had tried to be mine.

"Will…" I said gently and saw as he visibly jumped. He had not heard my approach, turning slowly towards me he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Hey," He said standing up to offer me his seat, gratefully I took it. My back was really killing me today. "I'm a little surprised." He admitted bashfully "You've hardly acknowledged me since that night in the forest." I felt my heart sink at his words, damn it this wasn't the time to feel guilty when I was supposed to be scolding him.

"I'm sorry," The words leave my mouth before I could stop them. Damn, nice way to start a scolding. "Will…I know." I said those words softly; I saw his head cock to the side. "I know about what happened the night before the battle." His entire body tensed up and he looked away from me in shame. Oh, how was I supposed to be mad at him when his entire body screamed remorse? Closing my eyes I sighed. "I don't hate you…."

"I hate me…" He admitted, he still didn't look at me but I could see the sorrow in his body, the way he retreated from me. I felt my heart break for the guy, I had loved him at one point too. "Snow…" he turned to look at me, his eyes pleading to not be cast away "I'm so sorry…I was stupid. I didn't realize…I was so jealous and I…I didn't know…" he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"It's ok Will." I say softly and the tears have begun to fall from his beautiful green orbs. His tears reminded me of a time many years ago, when we had been children; a time when he had been so broken because his mother had passed away, a time when I had been his pillar of support and I had taken him into my arms and held him while he cried his grief away.

I couldn't help standing up and doing as I did as a child. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face to my shoulder. He cried there, wrapping his arms around me gently and crying, repeating over and over how sorry he was. I simply shushed him and gently caressed his head. William had always been such a sensitive child. It was like having seven year old William in my arms once again, crying because his mother was gone. I felt sorry, I felt bad but most of all I felt Love.

I loved William.

Now don't get me wrong, I mean I loved him like family. I wasn't afraid of him anymore, for the past couple of months I had been terrified of William because his face had once transformed into Ravenna's and although I managed to somewhat get over that, the lingering feeling had always been there but right now as I held this man in my arms I realized that I was not afraid of him. I couldn't be afraid of him because I loved him.

It made me happy to realize this, happy to know I had not completely lost my best friend. "William" I said slowly pulling him away, I took his face in my hands and smiled at him, "I forgive you, I love you Will, you're my family…I forgive you." The tears continued to fall from his eyes and they had begun to fall from my own eyes. He pressed his forehead to mine like he did as a child and we stood there, eyes closed just enjoying each other's company.

After a while we both sat and chatted away about everything and nothing. Catching up on the last couple of months …actually catching up on the last fifteen years. He apologized once more and I shook my head with a smile. I told him he was my first love and he told me he still loved me but I said he needed to let go and move on.

"It's going to take some time" He had said "But I'll do it," we hugged after that, a long lingering hug before I decided I was too tired and uncomfortable physically to continue being outside. I went to my chambers.

.

.

.

About thirty minutes had passed since I returned to my chambers and I felt horrible. The pain in my lower back had gotten worse and it was getting increasingly hard to bear. I didn't want to bother Nana or Will or Eric who was still in a meeting with the elders so I just kept quite.

The pain I was experiencing was odd in a way, it came in waves. At first it would come and go every so often, now the waves of pain were increasing, and their time apart was shortening. I was worried; I wasn't sure what was happening. Maybe if I laid down and fell asleep it would all be better…..

.

.

.

"Snow," I heard Eric calling my name softly, opening my eyes I looked into his dark blue eyes. I felt horrible. He gently caressed my face. Something was different about him, he looked…clean? There was something else but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" I lied, he smiled at me and leaned over and kissed my lips gently and briefly.

"The King and Queen of Caspia are here," He informed me, I felt so completely out of it. Why were the King and Queen of Caspia here?

"Ed?" I asked suddenly remembering Edward.

"He has also come." He confirmed. Great now I would have to entertain and I felt like complete crap. I just wanted to sleep a bit longer. "Are you sure nothing is wrong Princess?" his brows furrowed in concern. I smiled at him softly.

"I'm just tired." He made a face before accepting my answer.

"I will deal with the Caspian's then, you sleep." He said; he kissed me once more before standing. It wasn't until he was up from his kneeling position that I realized why he seemed different. He was wearing Royal attire, his shaggy beard had been trimmed and tamed, his blond hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing Taborian colors. He looked breath taking.

"Wow…" I said softly and he winked at me.

"Sleep Princess." He ordered before walking out of the room, the last thing I saw before everything went black was his retreating form.

.

.

.

Pain.

Horrible, excruciating pain.

I had been peacefully asleep until a horrid and electrifying pain that shocked my entire body jolted me awake. I inhaled rather loudly and stopped myself from screaming. Slowly I sat up, even though moving in general was damn near impossible. The pain passed momentarily but only long enough for me to stand on my feet before it rocked me again, this time it brought with it a wet feeling.

Looking down I saw the water pooling at my feet.

What

The

Hell

I couldn't help but scream out this time as I was rocked by the pain, I had to reach out to hold the wooden frame of the bed as I felt my muscles pull against me. Screaming as if someone was killing me, I couldn't stop myself. This was horrible.

The pain passed and I was shivering. God was no one there to help me?! I wanted to move for the door but the pain was back and even worse than before. I got the feeling each time it hit, it would get more and more painful. I shouted again, at the top of my lungs.

The sudden urge to push scared me involuntarily as I stood there, semi hunched over my body began to push on its own, I had no idea what was happening. The only thing I knew was that this was probably the most painful thing I had ever experienced in my life. I was crying now, terrified and in pain. Where was everyone?

Where was Nana?

Where was William?

Where was my Huntsman? My Eric?

The pain came back and I was screaming again, crying and screaming. Something was coming. I felt it from between my legs, something was coming. As soon as the pain passed through I found the strength to reach my hand down, I lifted my dress and between my legs. My heart skipped a beat. Something was there…there was something there.

Oh my god.

What was that? What was coming out of me?

"NANA!" I shouted, crying. Why didn't anyone hear me shouting at the top of my lungs?!

The door opened to my chambers and my head shot up. I looked across the room as pair of clear blue eyes like my own stared at me. She was young, sixteen, seventeen maybe, whoever she was she looked dirty and I got the vague feeling she was a servant girl, but I didn't care. When the pain coursed through me again I screamed out and she rushed towards me with such incredible speed.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, her hands on my shoulders.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in a strained voice. She blinked. "Answer me!" I barked, I wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

"The ball!" she answered quickly, I cocked my head to the side. Ball, what ball? "The ball for all of Tabor due to the Union between Caspia and this Kingdom."

What?!

What the heck was going on?!

The pain was back and I cried out, she held on to me tightly.

"Help me!" I cried and she looked at me with eyes that were as confused as I

"How?" she asked concerned.

"There is something…coming from between my legs." I informed, she laid me down back on the bed after I revealed this to her. She lifted my dress and gasped. "What?!" I asked pushing myself up with my elbows.

"A…A head. There is a head!" She cried with excitement and bewilderment. "Are you in labor?!" She asked me and I honestly had no idea. I had not been explained the whole giving birth thing properly. She moved from my legs to the straps of my dressed and with great speed removed my dress so I was just in my white under gown. "I need to get someone!" she went to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"What's your name?" I strained

"C..Cinder..Ella.." She whispered softly, eyes locked with mine.

"Don't leave me Ella." I begged; her eyes searched mine before she nodded.

"I'll be back…I need hot water." She said before rushing quickly into the bathroom and returning with a bowl of hot water and a towel. "What's your name?" she asked. Wow…did she not know who I was?

"Are you not of Tabor?" I asked, feeling momentarily released from the pressure in my abdomen. Cinderella was at my legs again, positioned to help me bring this child into the world. Cinderella shook her blond head.

"No," She whispered softly "I came from Caspia with my stepmother and sisters." She said softly "Many Caspian's arrived a few days ago." She explains, looking up and into my eyes. "The Crown Prince sent word weeks ago about accepting the Union of marriage with Tabor," My eyes grew wide and my heart skipped a beat…what?!

"A marriage agreement? Between Tabor and Caspia-AAAH!" The pain was back and I heard Cinderella shouting at me to push, along with the need to push of my own body, I helped it along and pushed. It was all so horrifyingly brutal. I felt as if I was being torn apart down there. I felt my body push something more out.

"The head it out!" She cried; What? Had it not been out before?

"What about The Queen marrying the Crown Prince of Caspia?!" I gasped and she looked at me confused for a moment before she spoke.

"The Crown Prince of Caspia and the Elders of Tabor all announced it today" Cinderella said "Its why there was a grand ball," She explained. "Though the Queen was nowhere to be seen."

"Of course she's nowhere to be seen!" I snapped at the poor girl "I never agreed to marrying the Crown Prince of Caspia!" Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized who I was.

"You…You're Snow White?" I closed my eyes as she breathlessly asked this question. The pain was back and I was screaming at the top of my lugs. "Push Snow!" She ordered and I obeyed. "The shoulders are out!" She exclaimed and the pain left. "Next time the pain comes and you have to push, push as hard as you can ok?" I nodded. She looked at me with admiration.

When the pain returned like she had said I pushed as hard as I could and I felt clearly as the rest of my child's body was ejected from me. The cry made my heart stopped and in Cinderella's hands I saw the bloody little body of my baby.

I can't believe it.

"It's a girl!" Ella said, tears falling from her eyes. From excitement I suppose. Cinderella quickly wrapped my child in a blanket and placed her at the center of the bed, before I could ask her what she was doing my body began to push again and Ella was on the receiving end. "It's not over" She explained and ordered me to push, I agreed. We were at it for a few minutes before something else came out of my body. A bloody bag that Ella would later inform me was normal to come out after the baby is born.

She didn't hand my daughter to me right away, instead cleaned her up before she placed the small little girl in my hands.

Bringing a life into this world…was…exhausting. I have no idea how long it took for my child to be born and but entire time I could not help but think of my life up until that point. Every single second I lived, the fifteen years I was locked away, the months without Eric, my desperation, my loneliness and anger. The love, the incredible and all consuming love I felt for my huntsman and now this child. Nothing anyone could have ever done or said would have prepared me for the unconditional spur of love that overtook me the moment that my daughter was placed in my hands.

She was small and rosy all over, she fidgeted slightly but I could see the small bits of blond hair on her head. She fit so perfectly in the curve of my arms, as if she was made to be there, made to be in my arms pressed preciously against my chest. I couldn't stop looking at her, couldn't stop loving her. I laughed quietly to myself…I was in trouble, I'm sure the moment Eric saw her, he would surely love her more than he loved me.

She wasn't meant to come, at least I had not planned on her coming, but now that she was here I could not imagine my life without her. She would live a life I never had a chance of living. A free, beautiful life filled with love and choices. I made a promise to myself at that moment never to do anything that would hurt her, never do anything that would interfere with her happiness. I wanted her to be happy, truly sincerely happy.

Her eyes opened as I looked down at her and I gasped, they were blue. Unlike my eyes that were like the dark blue of the clouds on a rainy day, they were like his. The color that seemed to rival the depths of the ocean, deep and vibrant. She had eyes like him. I smiled down at her and she looked up at me.

"Hello…" I said softly, my finger caressed her small face. "I'm your mom." I brought my face to her small cheek to kiss her. "I'm your mom…" I repeated and felt the tears fall and I brought my daughter closer. This was real. This wasn't a dream, right now this was real.

"So…you're Queen Snow…" Cinderella said softly after allowing me a moment with my daughter, I looked up from the child in my arms to the young girl who sat beside me "Eldred speaks so fondly of you," her smile was that of admiration as she spoke with me.

"You know Eldred?" I asked in surprised. She nodded.

"He sent me a fairy godmother so I could come to the Ball tonight." She whispered softly, she reached out and gently ran a slim finger over my daughter's blond hair; she smiled at the young girl in my arms. "He tells me of how brave and powerful you are." She looked up at me "That you are a great Queen." She said with great fondness.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously

"Seventeen," She said admiring my daughter, suddenly I became even more curious with something she had just said earlier.

"A Fairy Godmother?" I asked and Cinderella nodded softly.

"Though the enchantment ended at Midnight," she explained, looking by down to my daughter.

"Midnight? Enchantment? Why did you need one?"

"I wasn't allowed to go the ball, my stepmother and sister locked me in a room and forbade me from going to the ball." She whispered sadly "But Eldred sent someone to save me, so that I could have the chance to come…I'll say I had an interesting night." She said with a small laugh, I cocked my head to the side.

"How so?" she smiled at me, biting her lower lip.

"I meet my Prince Charming…" she said with an airy sigh that was mixed with sadness "and I helped you bring to this world this child." She was admiring my daughter fondly. "What will you name her?"

Name…

Among the many things Eric and I had not spoken about, a name was the one thing we had discussed.

On one of the many nights where he was too tired to speak and I was too exhausted to keep living, we somehow managed to stay awake. Lying in each other's arms just watching each other; the night had been oddly cold and he had held me incredibly close as if he had been afraid I would disappear without a trace…actually that was my fear.

For a while we didn't say much of anything, just watched and then without warning she kicked and startled us. I looked down and chuckled softly_. "Someone wants attention."_

"_Troublesome, just like someone else I know."_ He said, his thick Scottish accent sent shivers through my body.

"_He will probably take after me."_ I replied and his brow rose questioningly.

"_Is it a boy?"_ Eric asked and I blinked.

"_I don't know."_ I was honest, I didn't know. _"But I want it to be."_ Also an honest reply, I had wanted a boy.

"_I want a girl."_ He said as he shifted and made himself more comfortable, dragging me even closer to his body. _"She'll be as beautiful as you and twice as troublesome."_

"_I'm starting to think you like troublesome things."_

"_Never said I didn't"_ He closed his eyes and I smiled at that. I rested my head on his chest and felt the steady beat of his heart. Comfortable, here I felt comfortable, safe, loved. I felt like crying but maybe that was because I was very emotional these days. _"And so?"_ she asked, his voice vibrated and reached me. _"What will you name him?"_ I looked up as he looked down, he was so close…I could kiss him.

"_Name?"_ I asked and he nodded, I placed my head back on his chest and with my fingers lightly began to draw circles._ "Adam…" _I liked the name, ever since I was a child I had always named my boy pets Adam, or at least I tried, my father enjoyed changing their names often.

"_Prince Adam…"_ Eric said and for some reason that made me smirk, at least Eric knew that this child would eventually ascend to the throne…but did that mean that he was willing to be King of Tabor? Another topic that has yet to be discussed.

"_And if it's a girl?" I_ asked him, it was only fair that he name her if I named the boy, though I got the feeling I knew what he wanted to name her….Sarah. Of course he would want to name her after the woman he loved and lost. I don't hate the idea of him wanting to name her after someone so important, but at the same time I don't think I like it either.

"_Aurora."_ He stated and my head shot up. He smiled at my confused expression_. "Not Sarah, Aurora."_ He said. _"I like the name."_ he continued to answer the questions I had yet to ask.

"_Did Sarah pick it?"_ It was possible he wanted to name her Aurora because of some plan they had had before…why was I so jealous?

Eric shook his head. _"No," _he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. _"When I was a child I saw these beautiful, breath taking lights in the sky."_ He began. _"I didn't know what they were until my father explained to me that he called them an Aurora Borealis."_ He reached down just enough to kiss me gently._ "I always figured if I had a boy, I would name him Bores and if I had a daughter I would name her Aurora."_ I smiled at him_. "Even Sarah did not know that."_

Why that made my heart skip a beat and a smile rush to my lips, I will never tell or more like never admit to it. The idea that I knew something Sarah didn't made me proud, and though I would never say it out loud, it was an overwhelming feeling that took me over.

Now as I looked down at the girl in my hands I couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful and shone brilliantly with those sparkling blue eyes.

"Princess Aurora." I said as I looked from the child to Cinderella… "Her name is Princess Aurora of Tabor."

"And Caspia," Ella said as she looked at Aurora, a smile on her face. "She really does look like the Prince." I blinked at her comment.

"Excuse me?" How did Aurora ever look like Edward…well…she could be considered his family because Edward looked so much like Eric but ..NO!

"Prince Aric," She said gently and I blinked even more confused. Woah, wait, what?! Cinderella giggled as Aurora slept quietly in my arms. "Aurora, the Sleeping Beauty."

"What?" I asked amused and she shrugged.

"She's sleeping and she's a beauty." The way she said that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Tabor and Caspia's sleeping beauty." Ella said and I shook my head.

"Ella," This girl needed to explain things to me. "Why do you keep saying that? What do you mean Prince Aric announced that I would marry him?"

"The Crown Prince is Aric John, He is the older brother of Prince Edward James" I saw Ella blush at the mention of Edward's name…Prince Charming huh…

"But he was missing…" I said remembering Edward's story, Ella nodded.

"He was; he said he was a huntsman for many years." My heart stopped. No… "But then fell in love with the Princess of Tabor who later became the Queen. Together they defeated the evil Ravenna and were going to have a baby together. He took back the position of Crown Prince and agreed to unite Tabor and Caspia through marriage."

…..Eric….

…was….

Aric John?!

Crown Prince of Caspia?

My betrothed?!

The father of my child….

Wha-

Ella gasped as if suddenly remembering something horrifying. "I have to go…" she practically jumped out from the bed and rushed to her feet. I was taken back, what was it? I wondered as she scurried to her feet and paced around anxiously, that got her so worked up?

"Cinderella," I called and she paused, she turned to look at me. "What is the matter?" Strangely I didn't want her to leave.

"The enchantment ended," She said as if that was supposed to mean something to me. "I need to get back before my stepmother and stepsister get back home or they will flog me!" She cried in fear, my eyes grew wide in shock. She didn't even let me ask a thing she was out the door before I could speak. Flog her? Was she implying that they would beat her if they discovered she wasn't in the house…why? Then again, it reminded me of my own circumstances when my own step mother locked me up and had me hunted in hopes to kill me.

I wanted to save Cinderella.

"oh!" I wasn't sure how long I had been lost in my own thoughts after Ella's hurried departure, but the soft startled sound of Nana's voice caused me to snap out of my stupor and turn to her "Ho…you gave birth!"

"Where were you?!" Now she comes?! After I screamed and begged for help, after I gave birth at the hands of a seventeen year old girl! NOW! I wanted to be furious but I wasn't, if Eldred had brought Ella to my Kingdom and allowed her passage into this Castle then there was a reason, I wondered if Eldred was trying to very subtly tell me something.

Was Ella going to be someone of importance? And did she need my help?

"Oh, Belle!" She said turning to the girl beside her, huge brown eyes and dark, long brown hair. She was dressed in blue, clearly one of the newer maidens of mine. "Go get the Prince and your father." She rushed the young girl out of the room, she couldn't have been more than thirteen years of age but she seemed so mature.

"Her father?" I asked and Nana nodded

"He is a French Doctor who is visiting; he is also my younger brother." She revealed and I blinked "Though he is more of an inventor really, in his younger years he had once been a doctor." So then the young girl was not a maiden of mine but yet another visitor in my Kingdom.

"Wait…Nana" She was fussing over me, trying to see if I was ok, or in any way uncomfortable but I felt so perfectly fine. "You're French?!" I asked startled and she laughed

"Qui" She replied and for the first time in my life I heard her French accent "But I came to Tabor so many, many years ago and began to work in the Castle and stayed here." She said with a small happy sigh of course I also saw the sadness in her eyes as she remembered the dark years of Tabor. "A girl your majesty" She cooed at Aurora fondly.

"Her name is Aurora," I said softly as I looked down at my daughter, Nana smiled approving of the name.

"Snow!" I heard Eric's voice as he rushed into the room, eyes wide, a stupid grin on his handsomely clean features. He stood there perplexed for what seemed like the longest time. Then he found the courage to move again and approached us. I didn't fight him off as he reached down and took the baby from my arms because I recognized the look in his eyes. I'm sure it was the same look I had, had when I had first laid eyes on her too.

He looked so completely taken by her, the way he examined her fingers, her toes, her face. When she opened her eyes he gasped in pleasure. His smile was so wide, so proud. This was his; in his arms he knew that it was his. "Hello Aurora," and of course he would know her name "I'm your father…" He said gently before leaning forward to trace her face with his nose. God he was so completely in love with her and I wasn't sure if I was jealous or ecstatic that he loved her that much. He finally stopped to look up at me and he smiled, moving a step further to sit down so that he could lean over and place a kiss on my lips. "You should have said you were going to give birth, or at least call someone."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure who to call out too," I said softly and he cocked his head to the side "The Huntsman Eric or Crown Prince Aric John of Caspia." As the words left my mouth his own eyes grew wide and then he smiled sheepishly at me. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?" he shook his head.

"No that was pretty much all that needed to be revealed," He laughed "Do you hate me?"

"No…" I trailed as I crossed my arms "Just getting real tired of being kept in the dark you know." He kissed me again trying to sooth the anger away. It worked. I wasn't going to lie is was a rather pleasant surprise to find out he was the boy who had fallen so madly in love with me that my death tore his heart apart; and call it a superiority issue if you will but technically, if you think about it….

He loved me way before he ever loved Sarah.

No disrespect to Sarah though, but I still came first.

I grinned like an idiot at that.

One of his perfectly blond eyebrows arched as he tried in vain to figure out what thoughts were dancing in my mind, shaking my head I moved ever so slightly forward to place my lips upon his. "Don't hurt yourself huntsman," I said, indirectly telling him he'll never really know my thoughts. He smiled though; I hardly think he really wants to be the master of knowledge in my head. His eyes moved from mine down so he could further stare at his beautiful daughter.

"I hear the crown prince of Caspia is getting married…" I said softly, he grinned though he didn't look at me.

"Oh aye, I've heard too," he still didn't look at me "to a rather troublesome woman." I chuckled softly at his words "You think she'll like marrying him?" he finally looked up and looked right into my eyes.

"She would love being married to him" I said softly, bringing my face close to his just inches away from those powerfully delicious lips of his, they were smiling at me.

"You can't run anymore Snow" he said softly as I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead to his.

"Even if I run, you'll always find me…" I answer back and I could already see that smile grow wider. I liked it here, this place where I was. Of course I meant this place in time; it was the warmest place I had ever been in my life, the happiest most at peace with myself.

"Excuse me!" Edward's voice penetrated through the bubble that was just Eric, Aurora and I. Eric and I simultaneously turned in the direction of the Prince of Caspia. "Why am I not being introduced to my niece?!" He asked with a pout as he stood across the room, some object that was tightly clutched in his hand hung at his side.

"Edward, would you like to see Aurora?" I asked sweetly as I smiled at him. He stood there a moment as if he was thinking about his before he came closer to hit on the other side of me.

"Well, since you insist so much I might as well," He said nonchalantly but I could see the excitement in his eyes. He reached his hands out eagerly, the object in his hand was revealed to be a petite transparent glass heel.

"I'm not giving you my daughter with that thing clutched tightly in your hand!" Eric pulled Aurora protectively to his chest and away from his younger brother. As if confused Edward looked towards his hand and then understanding filled his eyes. A small blush spread across his hand as he looked at the small glass shoe.

"Oh…right," he looked up at me and reluctantly handed the slipper over to me. I took it though he was hesitant to let it go, as if he released it the small glass slipper would disappear from his view. Nervously he looked away from the shoe as Eric leaned forward and place the small baby in his brother's arms. The moment she was placed in his arms, Aurora's eyes fluttered opened and that was it. Edward James was a goner.

I saw the way the small gasp left his lips and a tender smile formed on them, he had completely fallen in love with his niece. I knew then and there that Edward would never let a single thing happen to her, he would like her father always protect her regardless of the cost. His large fingers traced her face and her small hand reached out and tightly took hold of it before she closed her eyes again and fell right back into sleep.

"I'm not liking this one bit" Eric said jealous that his daughter opened her eyes for his brother.

"I think she likes me," he said softly and Eric turned to me horrified, I on the other hand was far more intrigued with the small glass slipper in my hand. I has never seen a shoe quite like it, the magic from it radiated through my body. I recognized this pure magic, it was Eldred's magic which meant this shoe belonged to…

"Ella…" I whispered and Edward and Eric turned to look at me, I was giddily smiling to myself. "How do you purpose we find her?" Eric seemed confused and Edward beyond bewildered. "Well?"

"How do you know about Ella?" Edward asked with genuine surprise, his entire demeanor changed at the mentioning of her name. I watched him, the way her name affected him was amazing. He looked like a lost puppy in need of it owner, wanting desperately to run into the arms of its master.

"Who do you think helped Aurora come into this world?" His eyes grew wider as he looked down at his niece and then back at me.

"You meet her? Is she here?!" He became anxious and abruptly stood up, Aurora still in his arms. Eric didn't like the abrupt way his brother stood up with his baby girl still in his arms, he stood simultaneously with his brother and made his way over to him and took the child from his hands in a gentle but quick way.

"Careful with my daughter!" he growled silently. Talk about overprotective; he looked down at her like a lovesick puppy. I shook my head and turned back to Edward.

"We have to find her," I continued "For your sake and hers" I smiled as Eric brought my daughter back to me, placing her in my arms as he took his place beside me. "Besides, I want her to be part of my family." Edward flushed.

"How will we find her? I don't know how to even go about it." Edward confessed as he sat back down.

"Huntsman," I turned to look at Eric

"Princess…"

"We're going to need your help."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It said the greatest adventures could inspire the greatest legends. That true bravery could inspire the greatest heroes and that real love could create the most extraordinary fairytales. History has a way of teaching us that our pasts are just as spectacular as our present selves. My grandmother once told me that fear was not the absence of bravery but the challenge of it, an adventure that we have yet to partake, that when we decide to challenge our fears, the most amazing stories unfold.

My grandmother was a great Queen, a woman whose legend lives on in the greatest of fairytales. True loves first kiss and all. I hear her story being told from time to time, though changed through the years the moral is still the same. True love conquers all.

My mother had her own story to tell, another fairytale that's been passed around since before I could remember something about an evil witch and a dragon, endless slumbers and true loves kiss. My great aunt as well, I hear her love story was another extraordinary tale, the villagers speak about an enchantment that ended at midnight and a glass slipper that helped her find her freedom; I even know the story of a French princess who tamed a beast. I hear she's somehow related to our family too though I've yet to figure out how just yet.

I can't help but notice the tales of all these extraordinary women who have lived with all these amazing adventures. My mother is known as the Sleeping Beauty, my Grandmother as the fairest of them all. So many tales have been inspired through their lives and what they lived. Always love the central theme of them but never the less their stories are all breathe taking.

I've always wondered when I would live my own adventure, when I would start my own life. I wondered if I would inspire a fairytale of my own.

Sometimes I really wish I could set out on an incredible adventure.

"Eric." I turned slightly at the sound of my name. My grandmother slowly made her way towards me, her blue eyes still shown with great youth. Her black hair turned into a beautiful silver, that shone brilliantly under the great sun.

"Hi Nana," I whispered softly as she approached me. I was out on the balcony that over looked the vast ocean beyond Tabor's walls. The sea, I had always been so fascinated with it. She came to stand beside me, a smile on her beautifully aged face. Even with age, my grandmother was still the fairest of them all.

"Why the long face?" she asked as focused her blue eyes on me, I shook my head and looked out.

"I don't know Nana," I began, "I feel like I'm trapped in this never ending life of dullness. Your life, mom's life even my great aunts life is amazing! You all have these amazing stories. I'm already eighteen and I don't have an amazing story to my name." I sigh and my grandmother laughs softly; amused by my seemingly teenaged dilemma.

"Is it really about the adventure?" She asks me and I sigh again.

"I don't know, maybe I just want to find my own true love already." I confess and she chuckles at me.

"It's true that Love is the greatest adventure of all." She said as she looked out into the ocean. "But loving someone is filled with so many complications, so many heartaches and disillusionments" she said looking at me "however it is the most powerful thing you could ever have."

"I know that" I interrupted her "I see it with you and grandpa and mom and dad. Even with Uncle Edward and Aunt Ella!" I threw my hands in the air "When will it be my turn?!"

"Eric," she said gently "Eventually you will set sail on that amazing adventure but you can't force it." She said wisely. "Love will find you when you least expect it." Her smile was beautiful. Sighing I looked back out towards the ocean.

"It's one of my great loves" I confessed "The ocean."

"I know," she replied "You've had your sea legs since the moment you were born." She laughed at the memory.

"Maybe I'll find a great adventure on it," I said and she shrugged.

"You never know where you will find that great adventure." She smiled at some memory "Right now you might feel trapped, eager for a particular kind of freedom." I turned to look at her, my blue eyes and raven black hair resembled her, or so I was told. "You'll find it, someday"

"Do you think I'll find it out on the ocean?" I asked her as I turned back towards the sea.

"Maybe you'll meet a Princess out there" She said and I felt my heart soar at the idea. "A merprincess" I heard the humor in her voice, she was teasing. There were rumors these days, shipmen spoke of Mermaids that lived in the ocean.

"Very funny Nana," she reached out and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"No matter when it you find it, the adventure always comes along with it." She whispered to me, I felt my heart skip a beat and I tightly held on to this older woman. "Now hurry up Eric, your ship sets sails soon." She said, my head shot up and I quickly pulled her to arms length.

"Nana!" I exclaimed as she smiled at me devilishly "Why didn't you tell me!" I was set to set sail on my ship early this morning. "MAX!" I called out as I ran back into my room leaving the older woman to laugh on her own. A long, thick, shaggy grey and white coated dog, with fur covering his face and eyes came rushing in through the door of my room, his tail wagged with excitement as he stared at me expectantly. "We're late boy!" I said as I grabbed my small over the shoulder bag and rushed out of my room, from behind me I could hear my grandmother shouting.

"Have a safe trip Eric! I hear there is a storm coming tonight!" I didn't pay much mind to her; I rushed into the dining room where my family all sat eating. My father Phillip was in a deep conversation with my Uncle Ed who was listening intently at my father. My mother and Aunt Ella were laughing about only god knows what. My grandfather, King Eric was grumpily sitting to the side reading his newspaper, that man was something else entirely.

Rushing to the table I took a piece of toast.

"Eric!" My mother shouted and I looked at her, stopping only for a moment before I rushed over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Have to go mom! The sea calls for me." I said with a smile as I rushed out the door and running towards the port. The beautiful kingdom of Tabor passed quickly around me as I raced down the streets towards the ships. In her reign my Grandmother had made Tabor a place of beauty and envy, my mother followed in her footsteps and continued to prosper the kingdom. "Max come on!" I shouted as I jumped over the bags of some seamen and ran towards _The Poseidon. _

Already she was setting sail, she had just begun to ride into the ocean, the docks still within reach, running faster still with Max at my side, I jumped onto a nearby ship and swung onto The Poseidon. I landed with a great thump and once I was onboard the ship I was greeted by the other sailors and Grimsby, my guardian. He's been a loyal companion to my family and myself.

"Almost missed the ship your highness!" He said as he looked down at Max who sloppily panted at him. "Hello Max," He said ruffling his long white hairs. Max barked happily at the older man.

"Almost," I said back as I headed for my chambers, I put the bag on my bed and walked out again. I recognized everyone on the ship…well everyone but one. He was tall, handsome with silk brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes. As the other men worked about quickly, making sure everything was good for the sail; he lazily rested against a pillar, on the railings of the ship one leg hanging out over the ocean. "I don't believe we've meet" I said as I approached him, he turned to look at me. He was around my age.

"No I don't believe we have." He smiled at me, reaching out his hand as a gesture of introduction and I took it. "Name's Flynn, Flynn Ryder." He said and I shook his hand.

"Eric of Tabor."

"Ah, Prince Eric, I heard you sailed the Poseidon but I wasn't sure if that was a rumor." He said as he released my hand, I chuckled at him. Max rushed over and demanded attention from us both.

"Are you a stow away?" I asked him as I crouched down to calm Max down, he nuzzled into my hand.

"Something like that, I'm just hitching a ride." He replied, an apple appeared from virtually nowhere and he began to munch on it.

"Where are you headed?" I asked him he shrugged.

"Not sure, though I hear The Kingdom of Dovan is the place to be."

"Tabor is the place to be," I argued kindly, obviously proud of my own Kingdom. "Dovan…isn't that the Kingdom with the lost princess?" I ask as I stand up, Flynn shrugs.

"Something like that," he said "Every year though around the time they say the lost Princess was born you'll see them release candles in the sky, some kind of tradition maybe they think it'll guide her back home." He seemed to know an awful lot about the story, maybe a native returning home.

"Well welcome aboard" I say and he smiles at me. I could tell there was some kind of mischief there but I paid no real mind to it. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!" Flynn chuckles and I see Grimsby coming our way, he looks green in the face,

"Oh yes . . . delightful . . . ." I can hear the sarcasm in his voice as he leans over the side of the ship

" A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood." Flynn and I turn to the large brown haired man.

" King Triton?" I ask

" Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." I turned to Flynn to see if he knew and he simply shrugged his shoulders as if silently saying he also had not heard of him.

" Merpeople!" Grimsby pushed away from the rails "Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" the sailor argued "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live!" the fish he had been holding in his hand somehow freed itself and jump right back into the water, laughing Flynn and I shook our heads.

The clouds above our heads began to darken but I knew out here in this vast ocean I would somehow find it, or it would find me. Thunder roared over head and I looked up. A storm was coming.

Yet as the storm brewed over head I couldn't help but think of my Grandmother Snow White. I smiled as her words circled in my head, something she had once said years ago.

'_Love is the most beautiful Sound of Freedom.'_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. **The End**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

It's finally reached its end! Definitely did NOT plan for that ending, but the story kind of unraveled on its own. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

The ending sort of took a life of its own. Somehow, My little cousin helped loads with the ending giving me Ideas left and right but I do Hope all of you liked it.

Thanks for coming along with the ride!


End file.
